You Don't Want Me
by Bandbabe
Summary: "Just stop it!" Fiona yelled. Adam watched her. He neither tightened nor loosened his hold on her. "Why would you want me?" she questioned. - Sequel to "More Than Friends" - Fiona/Adam fic! Chapter 24 now up! *Complete*
1. Life is Good?

"You Don't Want Me"

Summary: When Adam and Fiona's relationship becomes public knowledge, Adam has second thoughts. (FiAdam fic!)

Author's Note: Takes place a week after "More Than Friends". Third sequel of "We Are Friends"!

Categories: Romance/Angst

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam Torres smiled as he opened his locker. _Life was good._ He threw in his baseball cap and then grabbed his Math textbook. Mornings didn't faze him anymore. When his alarm rang he no longer pressed snooze. He was eager to get out of bed and head off to school.

The reason for his newfound zeal? He had been dating Fiona Coyne for one week.

Things were going perfect. They had been on a few dates, including one double date with friends Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. In school they had a routine. Meet in halls after third period and walk to class. Meet at the Cafeteria entrance and enjoy lunch with friends during sixth period. Walk Fiona to class following sixth. Finally, meet at his locker after eighth period and hang out after school. They spent time together doing the same activities they enjoyed as friends, except with one notable addition. Make out sessions.

Eli smirked as he recognized the expression on his friend's face. He was thinking about his girlfriend again. "Earth to Adam," he said as he waved a hand in front of him. "We'd really like you to come back down."

Adam looked at him with annoyance, "I can't help it if I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

Eli flashed him a grin. "Really? Do tell?"

Adam laughed as he shook his head. He walked right into that one! "It's not like that," he dismissed him.

His courtship with Fiona was still quite chaste; they had been only dating for a week. He did his best to keep his hands from wandering too much despite temptation. He didn't want to push things too far and risk offending her – even if he suspected she wouldn't mind it.

"So, one more period to go before seeing the legendary Fiona Coyne?" Eli said as they continued down the hall. He knew what it was like, because he had a similar routine with Clare.

Adam smiled as he nodded, "Yep."

"Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Eli teased as he walked into his next class. Adam waved goodbye before continuing to his own class.

As he rounded the corner someone clipped his shoulder. It was Owen Milligan.

"Watch where you're going freak!" he sneered.

Adam showed no expression and continued on to class. He had History with Mr. Perrino. Most fellow students were sophomores. Dave, Wesley, and Connor sat near the front. He spotted Clare sitting with Alli near the windows.

"Hi Clare," he said as he took his seat behind her.

"Hey Adam," she smiled. "What's up?" She noticed his cheery mood. He was always smiling these days. It was adorable.

"Nothing really. The sun is shining and it's a beautiful day," he replied. Alli threw him a weird look.

"Right, and your positive outlook has nothing to do with Fiona Coyne?" Clare teased him.

Alli glanced at Adam and then laughed. "Funny, Clare! Like that would ever happen," she said dismissively.

Clare took a quick look at Adam before saying, "Actually it happens that—"

"That Fiona and I are good friends," he interrupted. Clare looked at him confused.

Alli nodded. "Yeah, I think everyone knows that," she told him. "Clare, lighten up! I was just teasing."

Clare frowned at her.

"Come on! He's not offended so why should you be?" Alli reasoned.

Clare and Adam shared a look.

"All right folks. Please turn to page number 342. We are going to review World War II," Mr. Perrino announced. Clare sighed at she turned around in her chair. She didn't understand what just happened and she had a bad feeling about it.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Breaking these into chapters according the scene breaks. Next part is up!


	2. Liar

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 2

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Clare resolved to talk to Adam after class. She knew he was planning to meet Fiona in the halls between classes, but she figured that could wait. She didn't understand why Adam didn't set Alli straight about his relationship with Fiona. It was like he was trying to hide it. That didn't make any sense at all.

The chemistry between Adam and Fiona was so obvious when they were together. If they wanted to keep their relationship secret then they were doing a terrible job. Clare lost track of how many times she caught them staring into each other's eyes at lunch. Sometimes when they were telling a story, they could finish the other's sentences. Sure, there was a no PDA policy in effect at Degrassi but they sat together quite close and they lit up when in each other's presence. How could anyone not know they were together?

Clare bit her lip.

Clearly Alli didn't know. However, she figured that was due to willful ignorance on her part. Alli found the thought of a girl like Fiona dating Adam laughable. Literally. Clare frowned as she considered how much her friend loved gossip. Alli had to know about all the comings and goings at Degrassi. If Alli didn't know Fiona and Adam were dating, how many other people didn't know?

'_How is that possible?_' Clare questioned. She reviewed the past week. Adam and Fiona often ate at the DOT, where PDA was permitted. But come to think of it… they hadn't been there at all last week. She recalled Adam talking about time spent after school at the park, the movies, and Fiona's condo. It seemed like outside of school they didn't really hang out where other Degrassi kids did.

Over the past two months people became accustomed to seeing Fiona and Adam together around school. They became fast friends which was public knowledge. Clare realized that it was possible that people still viewed them as just friends – nothing more. She had to get to the bottom of this.

Clare was grateful when the bell rang. She threw her books into her bag and ran out the door. She fixed herself right outside the classroom door.

"Clare, what are you doing?" Alli asked as she exited.

"I have to talk with Adam," she told her while she kept her eyes trained on the students leaving the classroom.

"You know he's still inside, right?" Alli questioned.

Clare nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Alli was bemused. "Okay," she said slowly and began walking to her next class. Clare could be so weird sometimes.

Adam nodded at Mr. Perrino. He didn't have time for this. He hoped the History teacher would hurry up and make his point.

"Now, I think this is a good start but you can do better. I'll give you an extension until the end of the day. You're a smart kid, you just need to apply yourself more."

Adam gave him a tight smile, "Ok, Mr. Perrino. Thanks."

He was relieved when he could finally leave. If he hurried he could still meet Fiona and walk her to class.

"Adam!"

He was startled as he exited the classroom. He looked to his right and saw Clare. She had a serious expression on her face.

"Hey Clare. I'm kind of in a rush. See you at lunch," he said. She grabbed his hand to keep him from leaving. He looked at her surprised.

Clare dropped his hand as a hall monitor frowned at her. She watched him leave and then returned her eyes to Adam. "We need to talk."

"Clare—"

"Why did you say that to Alli?" she demanded.

Adam sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this right now. However, it seemed he had little choice. "She gossips all the time," he relented.

"So? You and Fiona _are_ dating," Clare pressed.

"Yeah, but we don't need that kind of attention," he told her.

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Adam let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I've been down that road before and nothing ever good comes out of it. It's easier right now to keep things as they are."

Clare looked at him stunned. After a moment she recovered, "Does Fiona know that?"

She didn't strike Clare as the type of person to agree to a secret relationship. Fiona was far too open about who she was and the things she cared about.

Adam looked away.

"That's what I thought," Clare said forcefully. She was very disappointed in Adam right now. "You should talk to her about this. You guys need to figure things out."

Adam shook his head. "You don't understand, Clare. It's complicated. Life isn't all roses," he argued.

"Don't," she snapped at him. "Everyone thinks I'm little Miss Perfect who is naïve about the world. Well, I'm calling this as I see it. You're being a _coward_."

Adam flinched.

Clare continued, "How would you feel if Fiona was the one trying to hide your relationship?"

"I wouldn't rush to make judgments," he said defensively. "Maybe she had her reasons."

Clare felt her anger subside as she grew sad for her friend. It struck her that he really believed going public with their relationship would be a bad thing. She also felt sad for Fiona. Clare knew the girl really cared about Adam. She was going to be hurt when she realized her boyfriend didn't want to acknowledge their relationship.

Adam felt exposed as he stood in the hall with Clare. It was amazing how well things could be going one minute, and then go horribly wrong the next. He had been kidding himself this week. He thought he could continue with the status quo and still have Fiona. He knew what Clare knew and he didn't want to face it.

The warning bell suddenly ringed.

Adam and Clare shared a meaningful look before going their separate ways. It was time for fourth period.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	3. Misdirection

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 3

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"Hey!" Holly J said as she followed Fiona into the class room. They had economics together. The two girls sat down in their regular seats by the window.

"You're in a good mood Holly J," Fiona remarked.

Her friend beamed at her. "I just finished a major scholarship application. I think I have a great shot at getting it!"

"That's great!" Fiona said sincerely. She would never need any sort of scholarship – nor would she qualify for one – but she could appreciate the rigorous amount of work required and what this meant to her friend.

Holly J smiled brightly. Last week their friendship had stumbled, but now they were definitely back on track. They were both happy and things couldn't be better. "Thanks. I have to admit I'm surprised you didn't stroll in a few minutes later. Where was young Adam?"

Fiona rolled her eyes at Holly J's teasing nickname. However, she was a little troubled that she didn't see him. "I think he got caught up after class."

Holly J nodded.

"But I'll see him at lunch," Fiona stated.

"Right," her friend said. Fiona and Adam's relationship may have taken her by surprise, but she was overjoyed that her friend was so happy. It was better to follow your heart, damn the consequences, than to pick the easy choice. Holly J fully realized that if her friend dated David Talbot they would have one tenth of the spark that Fiona had with Adam.

She also realized her fears were silly. Fiona and Adam were together all the time and no one had made an issue of it. News of their dating hadn't even registered on Chantay's blog. Perhaps the students of Degrassi were more progressive than she gave them credit for. No one had come up to her asking about them and she wasn't going to bring it up. Unlike her sister Heather, Holly J wasn't into gossip. She left that tendency behind when she was booted from the Power Squad.

Adam and Fiona had settled into a drama-free relationship and she couldn't be happier for her best friend. Holly J faced forward as the class began.

-oOo-

Adam was slightly agitated as he waited for Fiona outside the cafeteria. His conversation with Clare had weighed heavily on his mind. He thought he was doing the right thing. His relationship with Fiona was so new. Things between them were easy right now and he didn't want to screw it up. If people like Owen, Fitz, and Bianca knew, he was certain it would.

He was used to the taunting. He didn't like it but he could take it. He couldn't bear it if Fiona became the target of cruel remarks for being with him.

Adam clenched his fists.

Lockdown or no lockdown, he'd be ready to fight if someone insulted her. Where would that leave them? If he got into a fight outside school he wouldn't be expelled, but the other boys were physically stronger than him. Either way it was a lose/lose situation. He wouldn't be able to protect her.

"Hey man!" Eli greeted him. They bumped fists.

"Where's Clare?" Adam asked, keeping his voice neutral.

"I think she's already inside," Eli said. "Waiting for Fiona?"

Adam smiled. "You know it."

Eli smirked. "Alright then, I'll see you guys inside."

Adam nodded as his friend entered the cafeteria. A few moments later he spotted Fiona heading down the hall. He smiled widely. Even in the bland school uniforms she was a vision to behold.

"Fiona," he said as he walked towards her.

Her eyes met his. "Hey stranger," she teased. Times like these she really hated the no PDA rule. It was criminal that she couldn't give her boyfriend a kiss upon seeing him for the first time today. "Ready to head inside?"

Adam paused. "About that, do you want to come with me to the library instead? Mr. Perrino gave me an extension with my History assignment. I could use your help."

Fiona let out a soft laugh. She thought it was sweet how he wasn't afraid to ask for her help. "Of course! You know my Dad's a huge World War II buff. I could describe the battle of Normandy in intricate detail," she told him as they walked towards the library.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Here's a short chapter! Will update soon!


	4. Last to Know

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 4

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Clare stared at the empty seats across from her. "So I guess they're not coming."

Her boyfriend Eli shrugged, "I guess it's just you and me." He quickly added, "Not that it's a bad thing."

She sent him a pointed look, and then smiled. Lunch started ten minutes ago. Adam and Fiona were nowhere to be found.

Eli took a bite of his beef patty. "It's just weird because I saw him waiting at the entrance for Fi. Maybe something came up."

Clare frowned. It all clicked into place. Missing lunch was no accident. When Adam didn't want to face something, he avoided it. He kept his issues tightly bottled up instead of discussing it with friends. He preferred to deal with it internally before reaching out, and she had forced the issue.

"You ok?" Eli asked her concerned. He noticed she had zoned out.

Clare nodded. She turned to him and asked, "Don't you think it's weird that no one is talking about Adam and Fiona dating?"

Eli tensed. After a long moment he answered, "No."

Clare studied him. "You talked to him about it," she stated.

Eli stared down at his plate. "Clare, how Adam and Fiona want to handle their relationship is their business," he told her. "Actually, I think laying low for awhile is a good idea. There's less drama involved."

Clare frowned at him, "Really? You think they should date in secret?"

He faltered under her intense scrutiny. "It's not really a secret. I mean, it's like an open secret because their friends all know."

"And that's just fine with you?" Clare pressed.

Eli furrowed his brows. "I'm not going to lecture them on how to handle it. It's complicated."

"Right, so complicated that Fiona doesn't even know."

Eli looked at her stunned. "What did you say?"

Clare looked at him with understanding. She felt relief that Eli wasn't so cynical to agree with Adam's view of things. "Does Fiona strike you as the kind of girl who would agree to date in secret?"

Eli considered her words. If he had to describe Fiona he would never label her as discreet. "She doesn't know?"

Clare shook her head. "Adam decided it's better for people to think that they're just friends."

Eli's expression saddened. "I thought they came to an agreement," he told Clare.

"In class today, I teased him about his relationship with Fiona. Alli laughed at the idea and instead of correcting her, he insisted that they were good friends."

Eli frowned. "So now he's lying about them?" He sighed. "This is going to blow up in his face big time."

Clare agreed, "My thoughts exactly."

-oOo-

Adam and Fiona were in good spirits as they left the library. Adam had finished revisions to his paper with time to spare. They had found a nook in the back row where they were able to sneak a few kisses.

"I've never been sadder to leave the library," Fiona quipped.

Adam smirked at her. "Yeah, who knew?"

They entered a companionable silence as he walked Fiona to her Math class.

"Crap!" he muttered suddenly.

Fiona looked alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"I left my English book in my locker. I have to get it," he told her. It was in the opposite direction.

They shared a long look. "Alright, I guess we'll part here. See you after school?" she asked.

Adam nodded, "Absolutely." She smiled and continued down the hall. Adam stayed rooted to the spot as he watched her go.

Fitz watched Adam curiously. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were awfully cozy."

Adam turned to see the older boy standing beside him. Adam grew tense but defiantly held his ground.

"You made your move yet?" Fitz jeered.

Adam's pulse quickened. How did he know? He stilled himself refusing to give anything away.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice. Just wanted to offer some advice," Fitz continued. He stood closer to Adam. "It's never going to happen. Girls like that don't give _freaks_ the time of day."

Adam eyes shone with anger, meeting Fitz's eyes which were filled with mockery and scorn.

"Okay guys, get to class!" a deep voice ordered them.

Adam blinked. When he looked around he saw the hallway was nearly empty. He could see a security guard eyeing them with a serious expression.

Fitz smiled at him and headed to class.

Adam went in the opposite direction. He was late to class and would have to go without his textbook.

-oOo-

Clare looked up when Adam entered the classroom.

"Mr. Torres you're late," Mrs. Dawes said sternly. "One more lateness and you'll have detention. Is that clear?"

Adam nodded but said nothing. His expression was unreadable. She tried to catch his eye as he walked pass her desk, but he wouldn't look at her. Was he mad at her?

Twenty minutes into class, they broke into discussion groups. Eli, Clare, and Adam were paired with three other classmates. They moved their desks together and took out their books.

"Adam, you don't have your textbook?" Clare asked in a clipped tone.

He shook his head no, without making eye contact.

Clare frowned. "I thought you'd have time to get it, especially since you skipped lunch." She didn't like to sound harsh, but she was increasingly annoyed with him.

Eli gave her a pointed look. He moved his chair closer to Adam. "Hey man, you can share with me."

"Thanks," Adam told him. At least Eli was still on his side. He figured his friend had more empathy for what it's like to be different. The end of the day couldn't come fast enough.

.

* * *

tbc


	5. Found Out

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 5

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Gym wasn't Fiona's favorite class of the day but she tolerated it. After all, it was her last class so when she was here she knew the day was almost over. She wasn't particularly close with any of her classmates. The class was composed of mostly seniors and juniors. They just finished two weeks of kickball, which she enjoyed. Now they were on to volleyball.

"Do you want play on our team?" Anya MacPherson asked. She was huddled with a group of other girls, which included the Power Squad captain, Chantay Black.

"Sure," Fiona agreed. She was happy not to be last picked. On her team were a few boys. She recognized Zane Park, the football and soccer player.

Anya took the reins and outlined their strategy. "Remember, we're in it to win it!" The rest of the team cheered. Fiona could tell a good number were cheerleaders.

Once the game started, she ended up playing a position close to net on the right hand side. She recognized the player on the other side of the net. Mark Fitzgerald was playing the same position for the opposing team. She instantly narrowed her eyes, knowing that he had caused a lot of trouble for Adam and Eli. When he saw her, he smiled.

As the game progressed she got increasingly annoyed at the way he leered at her. As they approach half time she finally said something.

"Stop it," she demanded.

He looked puzzled for a moment then a self-assured grin slid onto his face.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"You do know that we have a game to play," she lectured.

Fitz laughed. "Yeah, you guys have a game to lose."

"We're not down by much," she argued.

He smirked. After a small pause he asked, "Why do you hang out with Adam so much?"

Fiona laughed, "You have to ask?" Wasn't it obvious?

"I think you should hang out with me. Let me take you out on a date this weekend," he said determined.

"I have a _boyfriend_," she emphasized.

"Does that little freak know? It will break his heart?" Fitz ridiculed.

Fiona narrowed her eyes at him. "Adam?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I saw the way he was looking at you in the hallway," he told her. He continued proudly, "I put him in his place. Told him that a gorgeous girl like you wouldn't give him the time of day."

She looked at him darkly. None of this added up. She finally asked, "And what did he say?"

"Nothing," Fitz boasted. "He knows it's true! He's probably tagging around you hoping he could come into the picture if you break up with your boyfriend." He continued to laugh as if he made the funniest joke ever.

Fiona froze. She felt like she was in the twilight zone. She was dating Adam. The boy that she hung out with every day after school. The boy who gave her butterflies when he held her hand. The boy whose smile lifted her heart and who eyes she could stare into forever. His kisses were addictive and made her feel alive.

So why didn't Adam set Fitz straight? He could have wiped that smug look off his face with one declaration.

Fiona looked around the gym. A few students had smirked at Fitz's statements. The rest were complacent. No one corrected Fitz's statement. She had to get out of here.

"Hey, where are you going?" Fitz called after her. She couldn't look at him or any of them. Her eyes were filling with tears.

-oOo-

Adam opened his locker despondently. He was so happy this morning and it all went downhill. The first snag was his argument with Clare. _Clare_ of all people! She felt he was misleading Fiona and to be honest, he saw her point. He considered having a discussion with Fiona about it, but then the second setback of the day happened.

Fitz.

Anger has surged through his veins at their exchange. However, it confirmed his outlook all along. Going public was a bad idea. Why make Fiona a target of the same treatment he faced?

He closed his locker with more force than he intended.

"Now you're angry?"

He turned and saw Fiona. "Hey!" he said brightly. He tensed when he saw the expression on her face. She was upset… and angry.

"What's wrong?" he asked and leaned towards her.

She took a step back.

"Are we dating?" she asked.

He frowned. "Of course we are." He knew Clare didn't approve but she wouldn't say anything to Fiona, would she?

"Really?" she said in a mock tone.

"Yeah. I don't know what Clare told you—"

"Clare?" Fiona questioned. '_What did she have anything to do with this?_'

Adam stayed silent. He wasn't sure what to say.

Fiona shook her head. "Look, I don't know what's going on. All I know is no one knows we're dating and you won't even stand up for us when directly confronted."

"Fiona… I thought it was for the best. We don't get harassed at all. No one says anything to me when I'm with you… I just thought it would easier if we kept it to ourselves," Adam stammered. He could barely look at her. He felt awful that he had hurt her.

"I guess the joke's on me then. I thought we had something real," she told him.

"We do!" he told her.

"Then why lie about it?" she questioned.

He sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't have told Alli we were just friends—"

She looked at him shocked, "You what?"

Adam was confused. "Isn't that what Clare told you?"

She looked at him. "I haven't spoken to Clare today."

His heart dropped.

"I did speak to Fitz though. He laughed about putting you in your place and you said _nothing_. That's what I was upset about," she told him. "But now I see you didn't just lie by omission. You lied about us and your friends knew about it. I'm not upset anymore."

Adam looked at her cautiously.

"I'm done," she said calmly.

Adam blinked. "Fiona, wait—"

"If you won't stand up for us, why should I?" she asked as she walked off.

Adam looked around the empty hallway. No one knew about their relationship. And now, no one knew about their break up.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Ugh, Fitz can be such a jerk! But… Eek! Looks like Clare and Eli were right…

Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Reviews = Awesome


	6. Thinking It Through

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 6

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam absentmindedly threw his mini basketball in the air as he lay on his bed. His earlier conversation with Fiona weighed heavily on his mind. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Okay, what's the matter?" he suddenly heard from the doorway. He looked up to see Drew leaning against the frame.

Adam sighed. "Am I that obvious?"

Drew entered his room. "The only time you throw that ball around is when you're brooding," Drew told him. He then sat beside Adam on the bed. "Girl trouble?"

"I don't know to do about this situation with Fiona," Adam confided.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Drew asked.

His younger brother frowned. "It's not that simple…"

"Yeah, it is. Answer the question!" Drew pressed.

"I don't want Fiona to be targeted because of me," Adam protested.

"I asked what do you _want _to do. Not what you don't want to happen," the older boy countered.

Adam paused for a long moment. "I want to kiss Fiona."

Drew slapped him on the shoulder. "Well, there you go! You have your answer," he smirked.

"Well, she hates me now," Adam said sadly.

Drew snorted. "I'm pretty sure that's not true."

Adam ran his hand through his hair. "She called me a liar, Andrew. Plus earlier today Clare called me a coward. I think my chances are slim to none."

"Well, you did kind of shoot yourself in the foot by bottling things up for so long," Drew observed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Adam retorted.

"Instead of talking to her, you did what was convenient for you and tried to cover your tracks."

Adam looked at his brother surprised. When did he get so smart?

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Open communication. It's relationship 101."

-oOo-

Fiona hated that she spent so much time with Adam here. Now when she was home there were memories she couldn't escape. They had one week. One perfect week, and now it was all ruined. She resented the question behind the eyes of Adam's family and friends. They were worried that she would one day break his heart. Little did they know, he would sabotage their relationship.

She felt sick listening to Fitz's hateful words about Adam. It was nothing compared to realization that their relationship only existed in a bubble. Adam was fine with that, but she could never be. She suspected he knew that about her, which is why he lied.

Fiona knew Adam struggled with self esteem issues in the past. But she couldn't understand why he was okay with everyone thinking she was too good for him. Perhaps that's what bothered her the most.

She heard a few knocks on the door, and then it opened.

Holly J walked towards her. "I'm here! Got out as soon as I could," she told her friend. The two girls hugged.

"Would you like something to drink?" Fiona asked.

"Stop stalling. If I want something I can get it myself. Now sit." Holly J was in full on bossy mode.

They moved to the couch.

"So Adam and I broke up," Fiona said.

Holly J sent her a sympathetic look. "I figured from the cryptic text. What happened?"

Fiona let out a wry laugh. "You know how Adam and I were dating?"

Her friend raised an eyebrow, not following.

"Apparently that was a secret only a select few knew. Everyone else thought we were still friends," Fiona revealed.

Holly J furrowed her brows. "Wait, back up."

"No one else was aware. Oh, and when someone would imply otherwise Adam would lie about it."

"What!" Holly J said shocked. "Are you kidding me?"

Fiona shook her head.

"Shouldn't he be screaming at the rooftops that he's dating you? I mean, you're a catch!" Holly J questioned incredulously.

Fiona genuinely laughed. "Thanks Holly J."

"I just don't get it. Why would he deny your relationship?" Adam seemed really into Fiona. It just didn't make any sense.

Fiona paused. "He said he didn't want us to get harassed."

Holly J's expression changed.

She continued, "He said no one bothered us now and he thought it was better if we kept our relationship to ourselves."

"Oh," Holly J said sadly.

"What?" Fiona questioned.

Her friend sighed. "It just… I kind of see his point."

Fiona was silent as she waited for Holly J to continue.

"I mean, he was bullied pretty badly when everyone learned that he was born a girl. Things have died down a lot, but today I heard he had a run in with Fitz. I can imagine he's worried about you," Holly J said thoughtfully.

Fiona considered her words. "You're right, but he shouldn't have lied. He should have talked to me about it."

Holly J shrugged. "I know, but he is a guy."

Fiona scoffed. "And that lets him off the hook?"

Holly J gave her a look, "No, that's not what I meant." She searched for the right words. "Guys don't do well when confronted with things they can't change. They don't want to talk about it because they're afraid to look weak."

"I wouldn't think Adam was weak," Fiona argued.

Holly J nodded. "Yeah, but it's not just about you. Sure, it was shortsighted and selfish for Adam to lie about your relationship, but maybe that was the only way he felt he could protect you. I think we're all in agreement that if Adam and Fitz got into a fight, Adam would be in trouble."

Fiona questioned, "Why would they have to fight?"

"I'm just saying, in his view, if Adam can't push back then he doesn't have leverage to stop insults from coming your way. If he can't protect you from harassment, then he feels weak."

Fiona finally understood what Holly J's point was.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. It's awesome hearing what you guys think :-)

And also awesome - tonight Degrassi is back! I'm so excited! Boo yah!

FYI, I will continue to update this story regularly. I'm still writing it. So far there's 15 chapters and counting.


	7. Noble Intentions

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 7

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"Clare."

At the sound of her name, she looked up from her reading assignment. She found Adam standing above her. They were in the halls of Degrassi Community School. It was 7:30am and classes hadn't started yet.

"Adam," she said coolly. She wasn't sure how to regard him after their fight yesterday.

He gave her a small smile, and then sat down beside her. After a long moment he spoke. "You were right," he admitted. There was no malice in his tone. "I should have talked to her about it."

Clare gave him a small nod. "I didn't want to be."

He looked at her surprised.

"I don't want to lecture you on how to live your life. It just that, lies never turn out good. Even when you have the best intentions," she continued.

He nodded. "True. I really screwed up. She was hurt," he told her. "And she dumped me."

Clare sent him a sympathetic look. "Oh Adam," she said sincerely.

He looked down. His eyes were tearing up and he didn't want her to see. "I deserved it. I had an amazing girl who liked me for me, and I ruined it by caring too much about how people would react."

"That's not true, Adam. You had legitimate concerns. You just went about it the wrong way," she consoled him.

He shrugged. "Well, it's all the same."

"What are you going to do now?" Clare asked.

He furrowed his brows. "I think it's beyond repair."

-oOo-

Fiona paused when she spotted Adam and Clare. She didn't usually arrive at school this early. Holly J told her she had some free time in the morning so she decided to bring croissants.

She studied Adam. She was too far away to hear his conversation with Clare, but he looked upset. Fiona felt a pang of worry, but stuffed it down. Whatever problems he had were his to deal with alone. She resolved herself not to care and she started down the other direction.

However, she looked in his direction one last time. This time his eyes found hers.

Clare turned to see what Adam was looking at. She spotted Fiona. She whispered to Adam, "This is your chance to make things right."

He nodded and then stood up, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Fiona. He walked over to her decisively.

Fiona opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I should not have lied. I should have talked to you."

Fiona paused. "I'm sorry I didn't let you explain. I was angry and I didn't listen to what you had to say."

Adam let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding and smiled at her. She gave him a small smile, but then a sad expression followed.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"I get that you were worried about us being harassed," she started. "But what did you think would happen after we dated?" she questioned.

Adam thought about it. "I didn't think," he admitted.

He looked away from her and ran his hand through his hair. "I got to know this amazing girl who was unlike anyone I'd ever met… I like her a lot and I wanted her to like me."

"For the record, she likes you too," she told him. He looked at her in earnest.

"But if she's going to do this boyfriend thing she needs a guy who isn't afraid to acknowledge their relationship – even if for noble intentions."

They had reached a stalemate. Or perhaps not.

Adam looked deeply into her eyes. "If we do this, everything will change. Right now you're considered attainable and a lot of guys won't be happy that you're no longer single. Especially when they realize you're with me. There could be a lot of ugly words coming our way," he warned her.

"Let them eat cake," Fiona deadpanned.

Adam laughed. He quickly glanced around the hallway. It was practically deserted and there was no hall monitor in sight. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Clare smiled at the sight of her two friends kissing. She deduced that their talk had gone well. Suddenly she frowned. She didn't have time to warn them about the person coming towards them.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Yay! Degrassi was so awesome last night! The fall promo looks amazing :D Cannot wait for FiAdam!

Ok, a bit of a cliffhanger here. But will post more soon.

Read & Review ^_^


	8. Bravery

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 8

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"You guys didn't get into too much trouble, right?" Clare whispered. They were supposed to be reading their textbooks in History class. Instead she carried on a conversation with the boy behind her.

"Well, we got demerits. Apparently punishment for breaking the no PDA rule is a week of detention. I don't know how I'm going to explain that to my mother," Adam told her.

He and Fiona were busted by a hall monitor. He felt it was unfair because school hadn't even started yet! Apparently any offenses on school property were given the same punishment no matter what the time.

Alli piped up at the mention of PDA. She turned to them. "You got busted for PDA?" she whispered to Adam.

Clare and Adam shared a look.

"Yes. For kissing my girlfriend," he said nonchalantly.

"_You_ have a girlfriend?" Alli's eyes went wide.

Adam chuckled. "That's what I said."

"Who?" Alli asked curiously.

"Fiona Coyne," he told her.

"WHAT?" she blurted out.

"Miss Bhandari, that is the third time this week you interrupted class by talking out of turn," Mr. Perrino scolded her. "I'm going to have to give you a demerit."

"Wait, Mr. Perrino, that was an accident," she pleaded.

"In the future I hope you keep 'accidents' to a minimum, for your sake," the teacher quipped.

Alli dejectedly sat back in her chair.

"See you in detention," Adam whispered. She glared at him.

When class ended Alli practically ran out the door. Adam and Clare walked out together.

"So, I guess there's no going back," Clare stated as she watched her friend hurry down the hall.

"Nope," Adam agreed. "I effectively sent a lead to the source."

Clare chuckled. "I'm proud of you, Adam."

He raised an eyebrow. "Because talking to Alli is so brave?"

She smiled at him. "You know why. I don't want to hold you up. Tell Fiona I said hi."

Adam nodded and sprinted down the hall. He spotted Fiona at her locker and smiled. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Ready to head to class?" he asked.

She nodded and closed her locker. He took her books from her. "Thank you," she smiled.

"It's no trouble at all,_ girlfriend_," he said in a light tone.

Fiona laughed. "So that's where we are now?" she teased.

He grinned and looked into her eyes. "I think so."

She looked away briefly and shrugged. "I guess I'm cool with that, _boyfriend_."

They laughed as they reached Fiona's class. He gave her back her books and their hands touched. They both felt a rush.

Adam leaned towards her a little. "Want to risk another week of detention?" he joked.

Fiona let out a soft laugh as she shook her head. "I'd rather spend afternoons at my condo."

"Duly noted," he quipped.

She had a bright smile as she entered the classroom.

"Where were you this morning?" Holly J started. She stopped when saw her friend's face, "Never mind."

-oOo-

Adam stood nervously at the entrance of the cafeteria. He figured it was only a matter of time before word got around the school. While he was happy to declare Fiona was with him, he was weary of the unsavory comments that we're sure to come their way. As he waited in his usual spot, he noticed a few curious stares but it wasn't much to write home about. He suspected now was the calm before the storm.

He spotted Eli walking down the hall. His friend waved and came up to him.

Adam grinned at him. "So?"

Eli shrugged. "I don't think the news has spread far and wide yet." He eyed his friend closely. "Are you sure you want to do this? Lunch could be a free for all."

Adam nodded. "It's too late. Can't back out now."

Eli understood. "Do you want for me to wait for you?"

"Is Clare inside?" Adam asked.

"I think so."

Adam shook his head. "It's fine, go on inside. We'll meet you there."

Eli sighed. "See you on the other side."

Adam returned his attention to students coming down the hall. He spotted Alli talking to her friend Jenna. They both looked up at the same time. Adam nodded and then looked away. He had nothing to hide. Not anymore.

"Are you sure you want to head to lunch? You can eat with the council instead?" Holly J asked as she rounded the corner with Fiona.

Her friend crinkled her nose. "No thanks."

"Well, keep me posted. It can be a zoo in there," Holly J told her.

This sparked a memory that made Fiona smile. "We have to deal with this sometime. Eventually things will settle, but we can't avoid people in the interim."

Holly J nodded. "For what it's worth, I think you guys are pretty brave."

"Thanks Holly J," Fiona said sincerely. She continued on to the cafeteria. She spotted Adam first. She took in the sight of him. He stood resilient and dignified. When his eyes met hers, he smiled broadly.

"Fiona," he called. Instantly he felt much stronger.

"Hey boyfriend," she teased.

Adam got a warm feeling from hearing her say those words. "Let's go."

As they walked into the cafeteria he noticed more looks of interest than usual. He did his best to ignore it and keep the conversation light. The lunch line moved quickly and without incident. They picked the best of the available food and carried off their trays.

Walking down the aisles it was obvious that more eyes were on them than usual, however, no one said anything to them. Adam frowned when he noticed Drew sitting at their table with Clare and Eli.

"Hey guys," Fiona said as they approached. They placed their trays on the table and sat down.

"Andrew, what are you doing here?" Adam asked directly.

He shrugged. "Can't I have lunch with my little brother from time to time?"

Adam was unconvinced. "I don't need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself," he told him.

Drew glanced at Fiona and then Eli for help. He sighed, "You have to admit this was reckless. Mom and Dad are going to freak about detention, and gossip spreads like wildfire around here."

"What have you heard?" Fiona asked. She was curious which version of the story had taken hold.

"The reason _why_ you two have detention," he told her. He looked at his brother, "And did you really have to tell Alli about it? You couldn't have picked a worse—"

Clare gave him a stern look. After all Alli was one of her closest friends.

"That was the point, Andrew," Adam told him. Drew looked at him confused.

"I think it's a good thing," Clare spoke up. Eli nodded.

"Yeah, until the vultures start circling," Drew muttered.

Adam smiled at him, "What will be, will be."

"Now you're talking in parables," Eli quipped.

"Adam's right. Sometimes you have to let the chips fall where they may. In time this will blow over and they'll be on to the next story," Fiona told them.

Drew considered her words. "I wish I shared your optimism. In my experience people usually are stuck on stupid."

Adam grinned. He knew exactly which bullies from their old school Drew was talking about. "Andrew, thanks but you can go to your usual table."

Drew blinked. "You're kicking me out?" he said amused.

Adam shrugged. "See you at home."

Drew gave him a look. Adam nodded. He preferred to get through the day as normally as possible. His brother didn't usually sit with them, so why start now?

"That was cold," Eli teased as Drew left.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Yay, they're finally public. This a good thing, right?

Anyway, I'm still reeling from Friday's Degrassi. Can't wait for next week. The promo inspired me to write a new fic.


	9. It's Not Over

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 9

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

The rest of lunch was surprisingly uneventful. There were no interruptions or pointed comments made in their direction. They relaxed and fell into their usual routine. Before they knew it, the bell rang signifying the change of classes.

The four friends were all smiles as they exited the cafeteria. Holly J was waiting near the entrance.

"Hey guys. Mind if I borrow her for a moment?" Holly J asked. She could barely contain her excitement as she clutched the papers in her hand.

Fiona smiled. "Is that what I think it is?"

Holly J nodded. "Yeah, can you believe it?" Eli, Adam, and Clare exchanged glances.

"That's awesome! You have to tell me all about it!" Fiona exclaimed. She turned to Adam. "I'm going to walk to class with Holly J. Meet you by your locker later?"

Adam smiled. "Of course. See you then!"

"What was that all about?" Eli asked as they watched the two girls go.

Adam shrugged. "I think Holly J applied for something."

"Good for her," Clare said as they began walking towards English. Suddenly she remembered she needed to make a detour. "Guys, I'm going to stop by my locker. I'll meet you there!"

Eli frowned. "Are you sure? I can go with you?" he offered.

She shook her head. "No, it's alright," she told him as she sprinted away.

"And then there were two," Adam quipped. Eli chuckled as they continued walking.

"Torres!" a voice called from behind. The two boys immediately recognized it was Fitz.

"Just ignore him," Eli said dismissively. They didn't break their stride.

"Good luck with your lezzie girlfriend," Fitz yelled.

Adam froze. Eli looked on with worried eyes as a dangerous look formed in his friend's eyes.

"Adam," he said in a warning tone, attempting to diffuse the tension. It was of no use. Adam turned quickly and ran to confront Fitz. Eli blinked, and then hurried after his friend.

Adam stopped right in front of the bully. "What did you say?" he angrily questioned.

"You heard me!" Fitz smirked.

Adam narrowed his eyes further. Eli, having finally caught up, forced his arm between the two.

"Adam, calm down," Eli reasoned.

"Yeah, listen to your emo friend _Gracie_," Fitz sneered. Adam's eyes were shooting daggers.

"Shut up Fitz!" Eli yelled at him. He was doing his best to keep the two boys from fighting yet the bully was intent on escalating things.

Adam let out a wry laugh. Both boys were puzzled. "Interesting how you're so quick to call Fiona names when you were _flirting_ with her yesterday."

Fitz's smug expression visibly faltered.

"Seems like someone doesn't deal with rejection well," Adam mocked him.

The bully's eyes went dark. He raged, "That means _nothing_. All it proves is that she's with you because she can't handle a real man."

Adam lunged at Fitz but Eli grabbed him from behind. "It's not worth it man!" he said as he struggled to keep Adam at bay.

Fitz laughed. "Come on! Hit me," he taunted. "Zero tolerance works both ways."

Adam paused. So that was what this was about? Fitz wanted a reaction out of him. The older boy's ego had been hurt and he wanted Adam to pay the price. Adam took a deep breath. He wasn't going to fall into Fitz's trap.

Eli let go of his friend, sensing that he was calmer. Adam and Fitz were still staring each other down, but he realized they were not going to come to blows.

The warning bell rang.

Eli looked around the hall and saw it was nearly deserted. By some miracle no hall monitors and security guards witnessed their spectacle. "Adam, we got to go."

"This isn't over," Fitz spat.

Adam didn't respond as he ran to his next class with Eli.

Eli and Adam crossed the threshold just as the final bell rang. Mrs. Dawes frowned at them but let it slide. Clare grew worried as she took in the expressions on their faces. Something had happened. She could feel it.

"Eli, what's wrong," she whispered at the first opportunity.

Eli looked solemn. "Just leave it alone, Clare."

She glanced at Adam, a couple of rows back. She could tell he was upset but doing his best to hide it.

.

tbc


	10. Finally!

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 10

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona cautiously entered the gymnasium. This was the one class she wasn't looking forward to. Yesterday Fitz had openly mocked Adam. She wasn't sure what to expect. She hesitantly walked pass a group of students she recognized were on her team yesterday. As she approached she noticed multiple conversations grind to a halt.

Adam had warned her about this. She was just going to have to push through the awkwardness. Eventually this would be old news, right?

"Fiona, right?" a voice cheerfully addressed her.

She looked up to see Zane. She recognized him as Riley's boyfriend. "Yeah," she nodded.

He smiled genuinely and reached out his hand, "I'm Zane."

She returned the smile as she shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he told her as he sat next to her on the bleachers. "Are you playing today?"

"No. Today feels like a sidelines day," she remarked.

He laughed. "I know where you're coming from." They fell into a short but companionable silence. "I'm sure today has been quite a day."

"You could say that," she agreed. "And it's been the longest day ever!"

"For what it's worth, I admire your courage. I think you're saving yourself from a lot of stress by not hiding your relationship," he told her. "I went through some dark times with Riley before we finally went public."

"And now?" she asked.

Zane shrugged. "It just takes awhile for the dust to settle."

"My thoughts exactly," she agreed.

"Don't give the idiots power to dictate your life. Just keep it moving," Zane continued. "We're so much happier now. It's freeing."

Fiona smiled at Zane. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

As he watched Fiona talk to Zane an idea came to Fitz. It all made sense now. If he didn't know better, he would have thought Fiona and Zane were flirting. No, she was just being friendly. He thought back to Fiona's interactions with Adam. They smiled at each other a lot and spent a lot of time together. But he had never seen them kiss.

There were no witnesses to the kiss that gave them detention. All the times he saw them at the Dot, he never saw them hold hands or engage in any PDA. All signs pointed to them being close friends.

Fitz laughed.

They were faking it! But why? Suddenly he recalled Fiona dating Riley last year. That relationship had threw off suspicions of his sexuality. Maybe Fiona wanted to help Adam in a similar way. A relationship with a beautiful girl would do wonders to improve his rep.

Fitz let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The world had righted itself again. That little_ punk_ had the nerve to imply Fiona would choose him over Fitz. He was going to expose Adam as the fraud he was. _Again_.

-oOo-

Adam smiled as Fiona approached his locker. The day was finally over! He could wait to get out of here and kiss her. His near fight with Fitz was all but forgotten when his eyes met hers.

"Let's go!"

She laughed at the urgency in his tone. "I'm ready," she said as they headed towards the exit.

Degrassi had an interesting policy regarding detention. Instead of serving it the same day, parents were notified first and students attended the following day. The school board had approved it so arrangements could be made in advance for students with afterschool jobs or who babysat siblings.

Adam wasn't looking forward to the lecture he would face at home. However, one last afternoon with Fiona more than made up for it. As they ran down the steps, he spotted Drew at the base of the stairs. He was still wearing his uniform.

"Don't you have practice today?" Adam asked.

"Yes, but mom ordered me to skip it," he told his brother. "I got a text from her last period. She wants us to come directly home."

"What?" Adam exclaimed. He looked sadly at Fiona.

"Sorry, man," Drew told him.

"When is she coming?" Adam asked resigned to his fate.

"She's not. She wants us to find our own way home. I've got tokens for the tram."

Fiona shook her head. "No, I'll call my driver. He can give you guys a ride."

"You would?" Adam said hopefully.

"Of course. Let's tell him to meet us somewhere off school grounds," she suggested. The trio walked down the corner from the tram stop.

"I believe we're finally out of school limits," Adam grinned. He grabbed her hand.

Drew faked a gagging noise.

"Andrew, a moment please," Adam said as they retreated behind his line of sight. Wasting no time he leaned forward and kissed her.

A few minutes later the driver honked.

"I guess that's us," Drew said as he turned towards them. He scrunched his face. "Come on, guys!"

Fiona and Adam laughed. "Alright, we're going," he assured his older brother. He placed one more soft kiss on her lips and then they joined Drew in the car. It was a short drive to the Torres residence. Adam was reluctant to leave.

"I'll call you tonight," he told her.

"Okay." They shared a quick kiss and he exited the ride. He waved as the car pulled away.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I would have posted this sooner but my internet was down when I came home.

Felt like double posting, hope you guys enjoy! Review :D


	11. Overkill

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 11

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"Come on, man. There's no time like the present," Drew told him. He was already at the door. Drew wanted this part over with so he could raid the fridge.

Adam frowned. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who's going to be killed."

Drew shrugged as he opened the front door. "We're home!" he called.

Adam reluctantly followed him into the foyer.

"See, what did I tell you?" his brother said with a laugh, as they walked further into the house. "You were overreact—"

Drew paused when he noticed his mother and father sitting on the couch. Waiting for them.

Adam was directly behind him and had almost ran into his brother. "Keep it moving!" he said annoyed. He stiffened when he noticed their parents.

"Boys, sit," Mrs. Torres ordered.

Drew and Adam shared a look before taking seats across from their parents. Adam was a little nervous because his stepfather also looked serious. Right now they were a united front.

"This morning I got an interesting call from your school," she started. She fixed her gaze on Adam. "Apparently one of their rules was violated and now you have detention for a week."

Adam fidgeted under her scrutiny. She settled her eyes on Drew. "And you," she began.

"What did I do?" Drew asked confused. Adam was the one in trouble here.

"Drew, please do not speak out of turn," his father said sternly.

He looked apologetically. "Sorry."

"Drew, you're supposed to keep an eye on your brother. We're very disappointed," Mrs. Torres told him.

Adam held back a smirk. Poor Drew couldn't win. He didn't even do anything, and still he got scolded.

"We expect you both to follow the rules and put your education first. Is that understood?" Mr. Torres instructed.

"Yes," Adam and Drew answered.

"Adam, in addition to detention you're grounded this week," his stepfather said. Adam groaned.

"Drew, since detention will cut into some of Adam's time at home we'd like you to cover some of his chores," Mrs. Torres told him. Drew frowned. Why was he being punished? He wasn't the one with the demerits.

Adam raised his hand.

"Yes, Adam?" his mom said.

"Is that all? I have some homework I'd like to attend to," he said innocently. Drew suppressed a grin.

"Almost," she said. Their parents exchanged a look. "Adam, we were told you broke Degrassi's no PDA policy. We want to know with whom."

Drew gave Adam a look. He called it. He knew this was coming. In the car he had encouraged Adam to say it was Clare.

"If you say Fiona you'll never be allowed to see her again," he had warned his brother.

Adam clenched his jaw. Today had been a pretty good day. He won back his girlfriend. They put an end to lies about their relationship and went public. He wasn't in the mood to go backwards.

"My girlfriend," Adam answered.

Drew looked at him stunned. He didn't expect Adam to go all kamikaze. His father looked surprised. His stepmother furrowed her brows. She wasn't pleased at all.

"And she is?" Mrs. Torres pressed.

"You met her before. It's Fiona," he told her.

"Fiona Coyne?" Mr. Torres questioned. He remembered having her over for dinner a few weeks ago. His wife did not like the girl.

Adam nodded.

"You're not allowed to go to her condo again," Mrs. Torres said forcefully.

"Audra," her husband pleaded. Adam rolled his eyes while Drew smirked.

"Omar, it's obvious _that girl_ is a bad influence. Adam's never been in any trouble before," she started.

"We can discuss this another time," he told her. He turned back to his sons. "Boys, that's all for now. Will you go upstairs and begin your homework?"

Drew and Adam eagerly nodded and headed to their rooms. A few minutes later Adam heard a knock on his door.

"Dude, you're either incredibly smart or incredibly stupid," Drew quoted.

Adam grinned. "I've done enough lying and hiding. I'm going to try honesty for a change."

Drew nodded. "Just remember, there can be too much of a good thing. You know, 'everything in moderation'."

Suddenly their parents appeared at the door. "Drew, give us a minute?" Mrs. Torres asked.

He nodded and gave his brother a sympathetic look. He then left the room.

"Adam… I may have overreacted downstairs," she apologized. "We're glad that you told us about this… recent development," she paused. "It is recent right?"

Adam nodded. "Yes. We've been going out for a week."

His mother looked stoic, while his stepfather sent him an encouraging look.

"That's great, Adam. We just have some concerns," he told him and glanced at his wife. It was clear to Adam that she was one with 'concerns'.

She paused, "We're not sure if you're ready for dating. You're situation is complex. We don't want you to get hurt if she's not accepting—"

"She already knows. The whole school does, remember?" Adam cut her off.

"Oh," she said softly. "Are you sure?"

Adam gave her a look of disbelief. "Of course I'm sure. She definitely knows I'm transgendered. We talked about it before!"

His mother frowned. He could see the wheels in her head turning as she considered a different approach. "I'm sure she's a sweet girl," she began. Adam struggled not to roll his eyes. He could tell she didn't think that at all.

"But you simply don't have time to date right now," his mother continued. "We want you to focus on school and come straight home."

"Dad!" Adam pleaded.

Mr. Torres sighed. "Adam, let's just see how this week goes? We can revisit this at another time."

"This isn't fair!" Adam argued. "You said yourself that I've never been in trouble before. I'm already grounded. This is overkill!"

His stepfather relented. "I know it seems that way, but we feel it's important that you do well at Degrassi. You boys seemed to have settled in well. We don't want you to get thrown out for not following rules."

Adam sighed. "It was just one mistake."

"I know Adam. Like I said, let's see how this week goes," he reiterated.

Adam looked at his mother. Her lips were pressed in a thin line. He appreciated that she was trying to hold back a little.

"Okay."

-oOo-

Fiona never received a call from Adam. She was a little hurt by that, however at the end of the night she saw an email from him. It was short.

**_Grounded. No phone. See u tomorrow. Sweet dreams!_**

Fiona smiled.

She knew this week was going to be tough. She probably wouldn't see Adam outside of school. Today had been a roller coaster, but it turned out better than she thought it would.

Suddenly her phone beeped. It was a text from Holly J.

_**Heard about Adam and Fitz. Yikes. Call me l8r._**

Fiona frowned. Adam didn't tell her about any run-ins with Fitz. Then again, when would he have had time? After lunch they had all of twenty minutes together before he had to leave.

"So what happened?" Fiona asked as soon as she had her friend on the line.

"I don't know the details. Apparently they almost came to blows."

Fiona's heart dropped. She expected stares and rude comments. She didn't expect going public would make someone want to fight Adam.

"What was it about?" Fiona pressed.

Holly J sighed across the other line. "Your name may have been mentioned."

Fiona placed her head in her hands. Then it was definitely about her.

Holly J added, "But they were mostly trading insults about each other."

"That makes me feel loads better," Fiona quipped.

"We all know Fitz is a jerk. Just hang in there. This will die down," Holly J comforted her.

"Why is he so mean to Adam?" Fiona remarked annoyed.

"I have no idea. Why do guys like him feel the need to bully anyone?" Holly J responded.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews and subscriptions. Glad you guys are enjoying this so far.


	12. Rumor

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 12

Summary in part 1.

A/N: adriancfc - Can't send a PM, so I'll respond here.

I agree it's overkill too! Then again Mrs. Torres is nutty. The way she treated Alli was uncalled for, so I think she would also interfere with Adam dating. However, in this story part of her motivation for not wanting Adam to date is that she's still coming to terms with Adam being transgendered. She knows she's not going to wake up one day and suddenly have her daughter Grace back, but dating is another thing that hammers it home that there's no going back. She's also uncomfortable with the idea of her "daughter" dating a girl, so there's that too.

Hope this makes sense! Okay, onto the next part!

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam stared at the clock. Third period couldn't be over soon enough. He was counting the minutes until he could meet Fiona by her locker. Last night had been brutal. He had lost his phone, tv, and internet privileges. He was able to sneak Fiona a quick note from Drew's computer right before going to bed. His mother was watching him like a hawk. It was unpleasant.

As he pulled his eyes away from the clock he noticed Alli was staring at him. "What?"

She shrugged and looked away.

Ten minutes later the bell rang. Adam shot up from his seat. He grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

"Adam," he heard. He sighed and turned around. It was Alli.

"I'm sorry about the other day," she told him. He looked at her, waiting for her to explain. "I didn't know laughing about you and Fiona would bother you so much."

Adam furrowed his brows. "Okay," he said slowly. He was surprised to hear her words but anxious to leave. "I have to go."

Moments later he smiled at the sight of Fiona closing her locker. Seeing her in the morning was his favorite part of the day.

"Fiona!" he called. She looked up and smiled.

"I see you're still alive," she teased. He grinned at her and took her books.

"Guess you can say I'm on life support," he said grimly. He wished he could put his arm around her.

"I missed you," she said sincerely. Adam felt a swell of emotion at her words.

"I missed you too. A lot," he told her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fitz leering at them.

Bianca came up beside her friend. She followed his gaze and frowned. "You've got to be kidding me," she said to him.

Fitz turned to her with a dark smile. "Something like that."

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "You know something I don't?"

Fitz smirked at her. He looked at the couple as they parted ways. "Check out the Anti- Grapevine," he said proudly.

-oOo-

"You have to come with me!"

Fiona was startled. "What the hell Holly J?"

She shrugged. "I didn't mean to scare you. There's something you need to see."

Fiona furrowed her brows. "Can't it wait? I'm meeting with Adam for lunch."

Holly J shook her head. "Trust me," she said as she pulled her friend into the Media lab.

She picked a computer on the far corner of the room. "Come on," she muttered to herself as the screen warmed up. "There!"

Fiona looked at her confused, "The Anti- Grapevine?"

Her friend nodded. "You guys finally have a story."

"I don't care about gossip," Fiona said and started to stand up.

"Will you just read it?" Holly J said exasperated.

After a pause Fiona sat down and looked at the screen.

* * *

**Faking It?**

Yesterday some gossip came out that made everyone scratch their heads. It sounded so incredulous that I spent the day searching for sources. In the evening I got an anonymous tip that placed it all in perspective.

This story involves an unlikely romance. I won't mention names because the last time I mentioned one half of this couple I received a 'cease and desist' letter from her family lawyer. Let's just say the rumor is that a certain socialite started dating a former female student. Such a pairing flies in the face of the social order at Degrassi, so of course everyone has been talking about it!

However, I received word that this couple is FAKE. Last year the same socialite 'dated' a closeted football player. This relationship caused their popularity to soar even though it turned out to be a fraud. Miss Socialite is up to her old tricks for attention and former female student benefits by dating a 'hot chick'. One would think that both parties would know lying eventually catches up with you…

Click Here to comment! (57 comments)

* * *

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Hope the page breaks aren't too confusing. Fiona and Holly J were reading an article on Chantay's Blog.


	13. Memorable Entrance

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 13

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam frowned as he placed his tray on the table. Lunch had started 15 minutes ago. He had waited for Fiona by the door for a long time but she didn't show.

"I think Fiona stood me up," Adam lamented as he sat down.

Eli and Clare looked back at him with somber expressions.

Adam furrowed his brows. "What?"

Eli paused. "I think I know why she's not here…"

Clare bit her lip.

"Okay, you guys are starting to freak me out," Adam told them.

Owen smirked as he walked past their table. "Good one, _freak_! Next time don't go for such an obvious lie."

Adam glared at him as he walked away.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Adam questioned.

Clare and Eli shared a look.

"You got a mention on the Anti- Grapevine," Eli told him.

Adam shrugged. "I figured they would write something eventually." He was unconcerned about it. He picked up a spoonful of mixed veggies.

"It's pretty bad," Clare said. Adam looked at her confused.

"They're saying you and Fiona aren't really dating. That you're both faking it for attention," Eli explained.

Adam laughed. "That's ridiculous!"

Clare continued, "Well, everyone else doesn't think so. Adam, they think what Chantay wrote is true."

Adam considered her words. He glanced around the room and realized he was being watched with interest. He groaned.

-oOo-

Fiona was on a mission. Lunch was halfway over but she was determined to join her boyfriend for lunch. She was sick of the drama and the lies. The blog article had made her blood boil and Fitz's harassment of Adam made her stomach turn. In the end, none of their opinions mattered. She wanted to be with Adam and he wanted to be with her.

She paused at the cafeteria entrance.

"Do you have a pass?" the hall monitor asked her. She took a note out of her pocket. Miss Oh had been in the Media lab and graciously gave her permission to go.

Fiona took a deep breath as she opened the doors. '_This is going to be weird_,' she thought.

The experience did not disappoint. As she walked through the doors it seemed everyone turned to look at her. She didn't bother with the lunch line. With twenty minutes to spare, the kitchen was already closed while they prepared for the next lunch. Instead she headed straight for the tables.

As she walked down the aisle conversations halted. By the time she was a few tables in, the cafeteria was eerily silent and tense. It was the strangest experience and she was relieved when she finally reached her friends.

Adam, Eli, and Clare were also speechless as they watched her approach. She took her seat next to Adam. He stared at her in wonder. He didn't think she'd show.

Fiona gave him a small smile. She then leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I'd kiss you but I wouldn't want another week of detention."

He laughed as she pulled away. They turned around and faced the table. Adam pushed his tray towards her so they could share his lunch.

Eli and Clare looked on amazed. After a moment Eli quipped, "Fiona, you sure know how to make an entrance!"

Around them most conversations had resumed, however quite a few eyes were still watching them.

"Sometimes you just have to own it," she said playfully. Adam nudged her shoulder.

"Careful now, that could count as PDA," Eli joked.

Clare gave him a look.

"What? Too soon?" he teased.

"So, I take it you heard about the blog?" Adam asked his girlfriend.

Fiona nodded as she took one of his tater tots. "I read it. Holly J showed me."

"And?" he asked curiously.

She smiled at him. "I thought the tabloids in New York had a penchant for creative fiction. The Anti- Grapevine is closing in on them."

Adam looked at her and sighed. "I can't wait for this lockdown to be over."

She stared into his eyes, "Neither can I."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Adam & Fiona - 1. Fitz - 0. Hehe.


	14. Dismissed

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 14

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Bianca smirked when Alli walked into detention. She wondered what the princess had done to end up here. Bianca was always here. She received three months of detention for a prank she pulled at the beginning of the year. More time got tacked on as she committed additional infractions. She watched people come and go. Her favorite thing was watching newbies squirm. Occasionally she found new prospects for hook ups. She was used to be around school late so being here no longer bugged her.

She looked across the room and spotted Owen. He was usually her partner in crime, but lately he was no fun. He had one more week to go on his sentence and he didn't want to screw it up. She found it fun to egg him on and watch him struggle with restraint. He was always pissed at her the next day, but damn if it wasn't fun.

Very little surprised her these days, but what occurred at lunch had. Fitz was proud of the article on the Anti- Grapevine. He had found yet another way to get back at Torres. He had exposed another one of the tranny's lies. Bianca thought it was pretty brilliant. With the zero tolerance rules they had to be very careful and this wouldn't implicate him at all.

She had a ball cracking jokes about Torres sitting there sad and pathetic while his "girlfriend" was nowhere to be found. Suddenly halfway through lunch Fiona walked in. With the eyes of the whole cafeteria on her, she had coolly walked to Adam's table and joined him for lunch. Her demeanor didn't betray even the slightest a hint of embarrassment or hesitancy.

They confused her. Adam was a tranny freak. Fiona was a wealthy socialite. In what world would those two have anything in common? Let alone develop a romantic relationship. Bianca firmly believed no girl at Degrassi in her right mind would actually date Adam. Associating with him was social suicide. Yet Fiona reminded her of Teflon. She _should_ be a social pariah right now. However, guys still thought she was beautiful and she still came off as above them all. It irritated Bianca.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and in walked Fiona with Adam closely behind. They had the nervous look of first timers. They scanned the room for acceptable seats. Bianca glared when Adam looked in her direction.

They took two seats by the door, in the second row. All around them were empty desks.

Before Bianca could hurl an insult Miss Oh entered the room. '_Right_,' she thought. Every two weeks a different teacher held court. Bianca bided her time until the teacher took a break.

Adam Torres looked up when the teacher left the room. He had spent the past 40 minutes doodling and occasionally passing notes to the girl to his left. He was pleased that Miss Oh didn't seem to notice. So far detention had gone alright. He was dismayed at sharing a classroom with Bianca and Owen, but they seemed surprising tame.

Fiona turned to him, "When is she coming back?"

Adam shrugged, "Probably soon. She didn't make an announcement or anything."

"Hey freaks!" Bianca interrupted.

Adam and Fiona narrowed their eyes but mutually decided to ignore her.

Bianca laughed. "What's the deal with you guys?"

They refused to engage her.

"Fiona, are you bi or gay?"

Adam clenched his fists. Fiona grabbed his hand. "It's not worth it," she whispered to him.

"What's that? I can't hear you," Bianca sneered.

Fiona whipped her head around. "Why are you so interested?" she asked calmly.

Bianca narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You seem pretty fixated on us and I don't know why," Fiona countered.

Bianca smirked at her. "I guess you're gay then."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Fiona challenged.

The room stilled. Bianca gaped at her in shock.

"What did you say?" she roared at her.

Fiona held her ground and threw her a disgusted look, "I'm definitely _not _interested. Besides I'm already taken."

She coolly turned back around. Everyone in the room erupted into laughter at Bianca's expense. Even Owen.

"I'm not a lesbian! You are!" Bianca fired back over the laughter.

"Keep telling yourself that…" Fiona dismissed her.

Adam grinned at his girlfriend. "You're amazing," he said to her. Few people had ever taken on Bianca directly.

The room immediately quieted when Miss Oh returned. She frowned as she looked at the students. "No talking," she reiterated.

Fiona and Adam shared a look.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: It's a little light, but I thought this deserved its own chapter…

Notice how Fiona refused to answer Bianca's inquiries about her sexuality. Clearly Bianca is the one with a hang up, which is why she turned the tables on her. Hope that comes across and no one was offended!


	15. Trouble

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 15

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Due to their seats, Adam and Fiona were one of the first students out the door. They laughed as they exited the classroom.

"Who knew detention could be so… educational?" Adam remarked. Fiona smiled. They cheerfully pushed pass the double doors and exited the building.

"Do you need a ride home?" Fiona asked.

"Mom?" Adam said surprised. She had arrived early to pick him up and stood at the base of the steps with her arms folded.

Bianca came up behind them, with an insult ready. She thought better of it when she saw Adam's mother. Adam and Drew's mom was known to be difficult. Instead Bianca smirked at them as she passed by.

Fiona looked at Adam quickly then turned to his mom, "Hi Mrs. Torres."

She didn't reply. "Adam, get in the car."

"But Mom—"

"Now," she demanded.

He looked at Fiona and gave her a small smile, "Get home safe."

Mrs. Torres stared at Fiona for a few moments like she was a speck of dirt on her shoe, before following her son to the car.

"Mom, did you have to be so mean to Fiona?" Adam complained as they drove off.

"Adam, what did we say?" she countered.

"B—"

"What did we say?" she interrupted. "You're still spending time with her even after we forbid you from dating."

Adam frowned. "What am I supposed to do? Cut all contact like she doesn't exist?"

"That's probably a good idea," she stated.

Adam stared at her incredulously. "Why do you hate her so much?"

Mrs. Torres sighed. "I don't hate her, Adam. I just think that girl is trouble."

Adam scoffed.

"I came by earlier to pick your brother up from practice. I heard him talking to another player about some fight you almost got into. I know it was because of her," she turned to look at him. "One fight and you'll be out of Degrassi, Adam."

"Mom," Adam started. "I know, I should have told you. But that guy was trying to get a rise out of me. He hurled personal insults towards me. It wasn't Fiona's fault."

His mother shook her head. "Adam, I'm not sure what to believe. All I know is that you have enough issues to deal with without throwing dating into the mix!"

He turned away from her and looked out the window. He could feel a wall between them. She wasn't going to listen to anything he had to say. Adam seethed in silence the rest of the ride home.

-oOo-

"That bad, huh?" Holly J asked as she added ketchup to her fries.

"Worse than you can imagine," Fiona deadpanned. She distractedly pushed her fork around her plate. The two girls had met up at the Dot for dinner. Holly J had completed her afterschool duties and Fiona was all caught up in her school work. Without Adam around she had more time on her hands than she wanted.

Holly J raised an eyebrow. "Oh? If you remember, your mom wasn't thrilled to meet me."

Fiona chuckled at the memory. "Yea, but it didn't take her long to come around. Adam's mom _hates_ me. She really doesn't like me around her son."

"I guess you could say she's overprotective?" Holly J offered. The two girls looked at each and laughed.

That didn't quite describe Mrs. Torres. She was known for coming around school and making threats to Mr. Simpson whenever things were not to her liking. Fiona understood and was grateful for times that she stuck up Adam and Drew. However, most of the time she was unpleasant and wasn't above attacking other students.

"Didn't she call Alli Bhandari a slut at Vegas night?" Holly J continued.

Fiona cringed. "Yeah, Adam told me about that."

"See! You're not alone!" her friend joked.

Fiona sighed. "Well, I am now," she said sadly. "It's bad enough we have detention all week. With his mom on his case I have no idea when I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend again!" she complained.

Holly J gave her a sympathetic look. "If you want my advice, just try to get through this week. His parents have got to loosen up after that."

Fiona gave her a look. "I hope you're right."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Mrs. Torres seriously needs to chill…

Seriously you guys rock! So awesome to read your reviews. I'm amazed by favorites, alerts, and hits! Thanks everyone :D


	16. Mission

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 16

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam looked at his mom. They had just finished dinner and she was washing dishes. Usually he went up to his room afterward and played video games. Tonight he was on a mission. He had to talk to her and he wouldn't feel right if he didn't try.

He hated arguing with his mother. It was hard to get a word in edgewise and it usually ended badly. Unfortunately, they argued quite a lot – especially since he transitioned over a year ago. However, every so often there was something he felt strongly about and wouldn't back down from. This was one of those times. He had to make her understand about Fiona. She didn't have to like it, he knew she wouldn't, but he had to make it plain how he felt.

He approached her cautiously. "Mom, do you need some help drying the dishes?"

Audra Torres looked up, startled to see her son. She looked at him curiously for a moment before answering, "Sure."

Adam moved beside her and grabbed a dish towel. He picked up a pan from the drying rack and began to wipe the moisture away. After a few minutes he spoke.

"You had a point earlier," he said quietly.

Audra paused in washing a bowl for a few seconds. She caught herself and continued. "And that was?"

He looked at her. "You don't know what to believe," he clarified. She nodded slowly. He continued, "That's my fault, I suppose. I haven't been open about what's going on in my life. All you see is the aftermath. To honest, sometimes I'm just not sure what to share. Not sure how you will react."

He waited.

"Adam, you have to tell me what's going on. How can I protect you if I'm kept in the dark?" his mother questioned. She looked away feeling a little guilty. Audra knew she wasn't the easiest person to talk to. She had been tense all year. She worried constantly about her boys. Things had settled down at school and she wanted it to stay that way.

Adam took a deep breath. "Can I start with why I'm in detention?"

His mother sighed. '_I guess we have to start somewhere_,' she thought as she nodded.

He paused for a moment to build his courage. "I kissed Fiona in the hallway. We didn't intend to break any rules. It was deserted, well, except for Clare," he noted. His mother gave him a look. "Anyway, I kissed her because I wanted to show her that I was done hiding. I screwed up really bad and wanted to make things right."

"By getting you both detention?" his mother scolded.

Adam shook his head and decided to continue, "She broke up with me because I lied to her."

This got her attention. Audra turned to look at him. "Why did you do that?" Adam seemed to really care about Fiona, and the girl clearly adored him. It seemed out of character that he would do anything to jeopardize their relationship.

"I decided it was better for people to keep thinking we were only friends. But, I didn't tell her that. She was hurt when she found out. I also denied our relationship a couple of times," Adam admitted sheepishly.

"I can see why she was upset," his mother stated.

Adam nodded. "Fiona and I had been together for a week. Things we're going so well, I was afraid that would change if people knew." He flinched a little. He wasn't helping his case that Fiona had nothing to do with trouble at school, but he knew he had to press on. "She's good to me, Mom. She makes me happy and accepts me as I am. She didn't want to live that way, and I realized she was right. She deserves better than that. We both do."

His mother was quiet for a long moment. "You do, Adam," she said sincerely. "But there are huge risks. I don't understand why you need to push things now."

"I can't stop how I feel, Mom," he countered. "I really like her. I've tried to suppress it, but I can't. By some miracle she actually likes me back." He looked into her eyes, trying desperately to make her understand.

Audra focused her attention on one last dish in the sink. Adam watched as she continued to scrub the coffee mug much longer than necessary.

"What do you want me to say, Adam?" she finally asked exasperated.

"Nothing," he replied. "I just want you to understand."

They looked at each other.

"I get that you're still not okay with all of this," he gestured at himself. He knew she was still mourning Gracie. "But I am trying so hard, Mom. I need you to reach me halfway. Please," he said in a small voice. He was holding back tears.

.

tbc


	17. Two Weeks

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 17

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam Torres couldn't help but smile as he stole a glance at the girl sitting next to him. He was sure he had silly grin on his face and was grateful they were in the front of the classroom. He couldn't believe that two weeks had passed since he and Fiona Coyne confessed how they felt about each other. The newness of it all hadn't worn off yet. Knowing that she felt the same way about him was indescribable.

The first week was perfect. Being able to stare into her eyes was a treasure. Holding hands in public. Kissing. Lots of kissing. First dates. Hours spent doing nothing at all, just enjoying each other's company. He could relive that first week forever and never tire of it. However, life goes on. Fears persist.

He remembered clear as the day the moment he discovered his classmates didn't know they were dating. He was at his locker putting away his books when he overheard two red shirts talking. The juniors were deep in discussion about Degrassi's hottest girls. When Fiona's name came up his ears perked up.

"_She's at the top of the list!" a tall boy with brown hair said to his friend. Adam agreed with the sentiment but hearing another guy talk about his girlfriend instinctively made him frown._

"_What's the deal with her? Did she really turn David Talbot down?" his friend asked as he adjusted his glasses._

_The tall boy nodded. "Yeah, she's out of our league," he lamented. Adam smirked._

"_Well, she is a senior. Guess you have to be in college to catch her interest. I mean if she turned down David I don't think any guy in our school has a chance," the shorter boy concluded as they continued walking down the hallway._

_Adam furrowed his brows. "What?" he said aloud. Wasn't it obvious that he and Fiona were dating?_

At first he wanted to set the record straight. Then he figured maybe it was for the best. Up until then things had been perfect. Why should it matter whether or not everyone knew?

It didn't take long for that idea to blow up in his face. Adam cringed when he thought of their brief break up. He hated that he hurt her. He hated that he tried to take the easy way out. Most of all, he hated that he underestimated Fiona.

She truly liked him. She was more than capable of taking on any obstacle in their path – even Bianca – as long as they were a united front. He was done with lying. He was done with hiding. From here on out they would face the world together. They were a team.

Fiona glanced back at her boyfriend and smiled. Adam Torres. The boy who had stolen her heart. When she came back to Degrassi love was the last thing on her mind. She was escaping her past – the rumors, 'crazy Coyne' moniker, and her abusive Ex. With the change in scenery and help from her best friend she slowly began to live again. Then she met him.

It was just an ordinary day. She went to the Zen Garden while she waited for Holly J to finish up council stuff. He was there reading a comic book. If someone had told her that this baby faced guy in grade 10 would change her life, she would have laughed. Adam became her closest friend and at some point, he became much more than that.

She was never hesitant about dating him. Sure, she had her doubts about whether he liked her. But from the time she realized she was into him, she never considered reasons why she _shouldn't_ date him. Her friends and peers had a laundry list of reasons why Adam wasn't a suitable love interest. His age and transgendered status were at the top of that list. However, when it came to how _she_ felt about him none of that mattered.

She really wished people would keep their opinions to themselves. Since they went public they had to deal with snide comments, ugly rumors, and in Adam's case in uptick in bullying. So much for Degrassi being a progressive school…

Still, there were good things about this past week. Fiona hated gossip. She knew firsthand how damaging it could be from the experiences of acquaintances and her own personal ordeal with tabloids. But one thing she knew for sure was eventually every story gets old and then it's on to the next one. News of their relationship was already a week old.

Bianca DeSousa scowled in disgust. She couldn't stand the couple sitting a few rows ahead of her in detention. Today was their last day here for their PDA violation. She didn't like that the shock of Fiona Coyne, the ice princess, dating Adam Torres, the tranny freak, was beginning to wear off. She, Owen, and Fitz were stilling leading the charge in taking shots at the couple but she could feel indifference setting in. Something had to be done.

Bianca narrowed her eyes further.

Of the two, she disliked Fiona more. Bianca was a fixture in detention. She owned this place. Yet on her first day here, Fiona had openly challenged her. For that she wanted the privileged bitch to pay. So far the only way she could get to Fiona was through targeting Adam. There had to be another angle she could work.

"Hey Bee, do you have any gum?" Owen asked her.

She darted her eyes to the front of the room. When had Miss Oh left? She nodded and reached into her bag. As she did this she glanced towards Adam and Fiona. They were smiling at each other and Adam brought his hand up to her cheek. The sight unsettled her in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey! Gum. Before Miss Oh gets back!" Owen interrupted her reverie.

She jerked her eyes away from them and handed her friend one piece of gum. He grunted thanks. Bianca frowned as Miss Oh walked back into the room. The teacher wasn't going to take another break. That was her only window of opportunity to taunt the freaks and she had missed it.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Thank you all the reviews and support! Between being _extremely_ busy with work and a short bout of writer's block for this story, I got stuck. However, I'm pushing through with some more ideas.

This is chapter is setting up the final arc. I'm not sure how many chapters it will turn out to be because I am still writing it. Don't want to give away too much. Let's say Bianca has a plan and it's not good for FiAdam at all. "You Don't Want Me" deals with the fallout of Fiona and Adam going public with their relationship, so once this arc is finished, so is this story.

But… As I've said before most of my Fiona/Adam fics takes place in the same universe. I have fun writing about different milestones/events of their relationship. I'm working on a continuation of "Morning After" (that fic actually takes place three months after this one!). I have over 20+ pages written of the new story and I can't wait to post them soon! The working title is "Come What May".


	18. Seeing Is Believing

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 18

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

The moment detention ended Adam and Fiona headed out the door. They had learned early on that lingering around was a bad idea. The quicker they left, the easier it was to avoid Owen and Bianca.

"We're finally done!" Fiona laughed as they exited the building. Adam looked at her and smiled.

"I can't believe we made it through a full week!" he exclaimed.

Detention had been torture. Hardly a day went by without Bianca trying to get a rise out of them. Unfortunately for her, Fiona had gained the upper hand in their first argument. In the days that followed she was able to deflect her rudimentary insults quite easily. Adam almost wished he could have her around all the time for that reason alone.

They skipped down the steps. The best part of today, was that he finally had an afternoon to himself! He had been grounded for a whole week, starting from the day he was busted for PDA. Thanks to the Degrassi's detention delay his punishment formally ended yesterday. Last week he had a serious discussion with his mom about dating. She didn't like the idea, but as long as he kept out of trouble she wouldn't stop him.

"Where to milady?" Adam said in a sing-song voice as they headed off school grounds. He was eager to spend time with her without hall monitors or regulations.

Fiona smiled at him. "Let's keep it simple. Burgers at the Dot?" she suggested.

As they passed the tram stop shelter Adam promptly grabbed her hand. Fiona had other intentions. She stopped walking and tugged on his hand. He turned towards her and saw her smiling at him flirtatiously. She then pulled him into a kiss.

"No. Freaking. Way," Owen whispered as he watched the scene unfold from several feet away.

They had said they were a couple. There was lots of speculation about them being a couple. And their actions were in line with two people who were romantically involved. Still the realization that Fiona Coyne was actually dating the freak hit him with a ton of bricks.

Bianca's face was unreadable. She suspected this about them, so she wasn't as shocked as her friend. "Look, if she's dating a freak then she's a freak by association. We just need to find out how to make the label stick."

One way or another Miss Socialite was going down.

-oOo-

Eli gave Clare a knowing look. "What did I tell you?"

He leaned back as he grinned wider. He saw the various emotions flicker on her face. Disbelief. Denial. Satisfaction. Righteous indignation. Finally, acceptance.

Clare slowly nodded. "Wow. You know, it actually doesn't taste bad."

She picked up another lightly salted french fry and dipped it into the cool, chocolate shake.

"Aha! Not so weird?" he questioned triumphantly. He had been doing this for years. He preferred it over dipping fries ketchup. It always got him strange looks. The first time he had done so in front of Clare she gave him a look of disgust. He had responded, 'Don't knock it until you try it.' Three months later, he finally persuaded her to do so.

Clare shook her head. "You would think the combination hot and cold with salty and sweet would be gross but… it works!"

"Another conversion complete," he smirked at her. Clare frowned at him and reached for another fry.

They were spending a lazy afternoon at the Dot. Most of the after school crowd had dispersed but there was fair amount of Degrassi students left. He spotted K.C. at the bar chatting up a girl. In the far corner, Chantay and Anya were deep in discussion, probably related to bringing back power squad. Riley and Zane were sitting at a table smiling and laughing.

Suddenly he heard the door chime. He turned to see who just entered and smiled.

Adam and Fiona walked in. He noticed they were holding hands! He was too far away to catch the tail end of their conversation, but whatever it was made them both laugh.

"I guess they're finally free," Clare quipped. Eli nodded as his girlfriend waved them over.

"Hey guys!" Adam said excitedly. "Got room for two more?"

"Always," Clare assured as the couple pulled over extra chairs.

"I am so glad that it's over!" Fiona exclaimed once they settled in.

"It was pretty soul crushing," Adam told them.

"That bad?" Eli teased. Adam gave him a look.

"Well, it wasn't all bad. The small breaks Miss Oh took gave us a reprieve from the 'no talking/no PDA' rules," Fiona stated.

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, and you managed not to get caught?"

"Har har," Adam deadpanned. "It wasn't like that. Remember, we had to share a room with Owen and Bianca."

Clare made a face. "They really need a hobby," she complained.

"Other than saying nasty things about everyone else," Fiona retorted. Clare smiled and gave her a high-five.

"Okay, change of topic! Let's get some food because I'm hungry," Adam declared. He turned to Fiona, "What do you want to get? I'll order."

"A turkey burger. Would you like to split fries?" she asked.

"Sure," Adam nodded.

"Cool," she said as she opened her bag in search of her wallet. Adam gently reached out to stop to her, placing his hand on hers.

"It's on me," he said with a smile. Clare and Eli shared a look.

He released her hand. "Thanks," she said shyly.

Adam paused for a moment before stepping away. He wanted to kiss her, but their friends were right there.

"I'll go with you," Eli volunteered and stood up.

"Alright," Adam said keeping his eyes trained on Fiona. '_Screw it_,' he thought. He leaned forward and gave her quick kiss on the lips. Though short, they both felt a spark.

"I'll be back shortly," he told her after pulling away. When he looked up he saw Clare and Eli looking at them with surprised yet amused expressions. He motioned to Eli, "You coming?

Adam didn't wait for an answer before heading to the bar.

-oOo-

"Did you see that?" Chantay exclaimed.

"See what?" Anya asked. She was focused on trigonometry equations for math. They were here to study after all.

"How did you miss that!" her friend said bemused.

Anya looked up. "Whoa, calm down a little. What's going on?" she said giving her friend her full attention.

"Adam Torres just kissed Fiona Coyne!" she revealed in hushed tone.

Anya's eyes darted over to the window. Fiona was sitting with a sophomore girl. Clare, was it? She wasn't sure. She then found Adam at the bar talking to an older boy with dark hair.

"Are you sure because they're not even next to each other?" Anya questioned.

"I know what I saw," Chantay refuted.

Clare narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?" Fiona confused. "Am I taking too many fries?" While waiting for the boys to arrive with food, Clare had graciously offered to share hers with Fiona.

Clare shook her head. "No. That Chantay girl is looking at us."

Fiona promptly turned around, causing the girl and her friend to look away. She shrugged and returned her attention to eating.

Clare lowered her voice. "Aren't you still mad about what she wrote on her blog?"

Fiona looked at her. "People are going to say what they're going to say. It's not something we have control over."

Clare considered her words.

She continued, "The only thing we have control over is our response and our own actions."

"True," Clare agreed. The more she got to know Fiona, the more surprised she was by her.

Clare was ashamed that she had been so judgmental when they first met. The money, the clothes, the reputation. It gave her the impression that Fiona was a shallow, rich girl. Not someone with struggles who could actually relate to Adam. She was puzzled when they first became friends. They seemed so different. Now she was beginning to see what Adam saw in her.

Adam looked over at his girlfriend with a relaxed grin.

"Someone's got it bad," Eli teased.

Adam turned to face him. "You're one to talk. I lost track of how many times you've made moon eyes at Clare!" he laughed.

Eli shrugged. "Touché."

K.C. watched them with interest.

Eli narrowed his eyes. "You got a problem?" he said with an edge to his voice. Adam was startled by the suddenly change in tone.

K.C. shook his head. "No, not all," he grinned. "I'm impressed."

Adam gave him a quizzical look. Eli beat him to asking a question, "What's that supposed to mean?"

K.C. looked at Adam. He leaned slightly closer and lowered his voice. "First Kara Saunders. Now Fiona Coyne?" He raised his eyebrows and then patted Adam on the shoulder. "Way to go man!"

K.C. smiled and leaned back on his stool. Eli and Adam shared a look.

"Uh, thanks…" Adam said awkwardly. That wasn't what he was expecting at all. He had seen K.C. talking to Bianca so he was fully prepared for an insult, not a thumbs up.

"Hey guys, your order's ready." Peter looked at them expectantly.

Adam thanked him and they picked up their trays.

"That was pretty quick!" Fiona smiled at Adam as he brought the food to the table.

"I got a cookies and cream shake. Thought we share it," he said as he took his seat next to her.

"Sounds like a plan," Fiona grinned.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Wow, I seriously can't believe I'm up to chapter 18! This is definitely the longest story I've done so far! Also can't believe this story gotten over 8,000 hits! It's incredible. Thank you everyone :D

Okay, this chapter was kind of long. I debated whether to cut it in two but it's all happening around during the same afternoon so I kept it as one part. I am still writing this and hope to have the next part ready soon-ish.

Thanks again! I really appreciate the reviews. It's great to read 'em!


	19. Running In Quicksand

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 19

Summary in part 1.

Author's Note: I went on a writing spree Saturday and this is what came of it! This story is up to 49 pages in Word! By far the longest I've ever written. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and support!

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

He always loved Wednesday and Friday mornings. On those days his dad's work schedule would allow him to join them for breakfast. During the week breakfast in the Torres household was usually inhaling a bowl of cereal or grabbing a muffin on the way out, however on those days more of an effort was made.

His mom would make scrambled eggs with ham and cheese, usually with toast. Occasionally they would have fresh baked biscuits. Or better yet, they might have _churros_. They were fritters, similar to doughnuts but with the way his mom made them there was no comparison!

True to form, Adam was in an excellent mood this Wednesday morning.

"Adam!" his mom called out from the kitchen.

"I'm right here," he answered. She was startled to see him at the door.

"Oh, you're early?" Audra questioned.

He smiled at her. "Just wondering what's on the menu."

She gave him a knowing look, "Eggs. Want an omelet or scrambled?"

Adam blinked. He was surprised he was given a choice. Usually she grunted, "Eat" before running off to make sure she had everything she needed in the morning.

"Um, scrambled?" he replied.

His mother nodded and turned back towards the stove. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to his dad.

"Morning dad," Adam said.

His stepfather peaked over his morning paper. "Good morning, Adam. Nice to you see you running on time for change," Omar quipped.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one who usually holds us up!"

Omar grinned.

It wasn't long before he had a plate of food in front of him. Just then Drew came down the stairs.

"That looks good!" he said staring at Adam's plate. On instinct Adam placed his arms protectively around it. Their parents laughed.

"Drew, I'll fix you a plate," Audra told him. He continued to frown at Adam as he walked to the stove.

"So, Adam," Omar started. "How's it going with that girl?"

He inwardly groaned. Why would his dad bring this up now when they were having such a good morning? He stole a glance at his mother. As expected, she was more tense than earlier.

"Fine," he said in a small voice.

Omar studied his stepson. He was well aware that Adam's relationship with Fiona was a sore subject, but they were never going to move forward without acknowledging it. Their younger child was a teenage boy who was dating a girl. Audra had yet to come to terms with it, and when he was honest with himself he could admit that he also hadn't come to terms with it. However, in his view ignoring the subject was akin to declaring it shameful. Silence rarely made things easier – it just caused more damage in the long run.

"It's been two weeks, right?" Omar pushed forward. Adam nodded. "Do you have any plans to celebrate?"

Adam hesitated. This was weird. He never talked to his parents about who he was interested in. For a long time, he hid the fact that he liked girls and he couldn't stomach lying about liking boys. His parents already knew he was different – too much of tomboy, disliking girly things – he didn't want to complicate things further. They never said anything outright but he knew they disapproved about "alternative lifestyles". He struggled with coming out as transgendered, but ultimately it was something that he could no longer suppress. He couldn't play along anymore because it hurt too much.

He glanced at Drew. His brother gave him an encouraging look.

"Um, nothing yet," Adam uncomfortably said while he stared at his plate. His appetite had evaporated and his mouth felt dry. "Maybe dinner…"

Drew smiled. "I know a nice restaurant on Spadina Avenue. I took Alli there for our first month anniversary."

The frying pan clinked loudly as Audra placed it in the sink. They all turned to look at her.

She shrugged, "It slipped."

Drew rolled his eyes while Adam returned his eyes to his plate.

Audra looked at Drew, "Go eat your food."

Ten minutes later Audra grabbed her keys from the accent table in the foyer. Adam and Drew were already in the car.

"Audra," a quiet but determined voice called. She looked up to see her husband, Omar walking towards her. "Do you have a minute?"

"Actually, I don't," she replied curtly. He blinked. "I need to get the kids to school before they're late, _again_," she continued.

"I know but honey, you need to relax. You're so tightly wound." He reached for her and she turned away.

"Thanks for ruining a perfectly good breakfast," she told him calmly.

Omar frowned. "Actually, I thought it was you who brought things down," he admitted. Her eyes shone with anger. "Adam was actually opening up to us about something important in his life and you shut him down."

Audra snorted. "Dating some girl is not 'important'. Finishing school is important. Staying in good health is important. I don't think we should be encouraging him to see some girl who gets drunk and wears lingerie to PTA meetings!" she practically yelled.

Her husband's eyebrows shot up. "That was the same girl?" he questioned.

"I told you that more than once," Audra said exasperated.

Omar paused for a moment. "Look, we don't get to choose who they like or who likes them. We do need to support them, come what may. I'm not saying I approve of this, but its way more harmful to not be involved in our kids' lives."

Audra considered his words. "I _am_ involved, Omar. I'm on the PTA. I fight to make sure the school doesn't treat him differently and that they protect him from bullying. I know what goes on at that school and despite their best efforts I find out things that Drew and Adam try to hide," she responded. "Now, I have to drive our boys to school, so I can make it into the office before 9AM."

-oOo-

"You look terrible."

Adam frowned at Alli Bhandari. They were waiting for History class to begin. It was still early, third period to be exact.

Alli winced. "I didn't mean it like that. You just look like you're having a rough morning," she clarified.

Adam debated whether to respond. They were both friends of Clare, but usually she ignored him and vice versa. However, every since detention Alli had been more chatty with him. I guess having more notoriety these days made him a person of interest to her. He had to admit, it wasn't all bad. She was instrumental in spreading news of the argument between Fiona and Bianca, which had two positive outcomes. First it caused Bianca embarrassment, which was just awesome. Second, people began lay off the snide comments now that knew Fiona could hold her own and indeed Adam was really dating her.

Still, Adam didn't view her as someone he could confide in.

"Yeah, two steps forward, three steps back," he said cryptically. She threw him a quizzical look, but thankfully Clare entered the room right before the bell.

"Hey guys!" she said. Before either could respond Mr. Perrino began his lecture.

-oOo-

"Bee, you are my hero!" Fitz exclaimed. He couldn't believe what she just told him. Everything made sense now. No girl in her _right_ mind would choose to date Adam Torres!

Bianca laughed. "Well, payback's a bitch!"

"Ice Queen wouldn't give me the time of day last year. I've got no sympathy," Owen declared.

"So, how's this going to get out there?" Fitz asked, curious about Bianca's plan.

She shrugged. "I think we start it off as a rumor. Let it reach fever pitch – then we send _proof_ to Anti- Grapevine. It should have maximum impact that way."

Fitz laughed. "That's brilliant!"

Owen nodded.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Hmm, can you spot the anvils :)

Didn't necessarily want to post these scenes in the same chapter, but they just didn't fit in the next one. Hope to post it soon-ish.


	20. Normal

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 20

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Woo hoo! It was great to hear so much feedback on the last chapter! Thanks :D

I'd like to clarify the timeline for this story. Everything that occurred during the Boiling Point has happened (e.g. Vegas Night) but past that point it ventures into AU territory. "You Don't Want Me" takes place during the second half of Adam's sophomore year (sometime in February).

You can check out the full time line for this and other related stories in my author's profile.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi! (though that would be awesome..)

* * *

-oOo-

Clare walked into the girls bathroom to fix up her hair. It was just another day. This past week had been full of drama but finally things were going back to normal. When she thought of yesterday afternoon she couldn't help but smile. Fiona and Adam were so cute! They were genuinely happy and they even shared a kiss! She had certainly seen them kiss before but this time other people from their school were around to witness it.

She was happy for her friends. Hanging out in a group wasn't awkward at all. It felt natural and fun. She remembered worrying about it when they went on their first double date. They decided to catch a movie. She and Eli were to meet Adam and Fiona at the theater.

"_I don't know. I still can't believe we're actually going on a double date!" Clare exclaimed._

_Eli nodded in agreement with a smile. "I know! It's weird for me too."_

_They knew Adam and Fiona were close, but truly thought his feelings were one sided. They had never been so thankful to be wrong._

_Eli held the door open for Clare as they entered the lobby of the movie theater. Inside there was a large concession stand. The lines didn't seem that long, which was great. He was tempted to buy popcorn now but realized it was probably best to locate their friends first._

"_Do you see them?" he asked his girlfriend._

_Clare shrugged. "No… wait. There they are!" she pointed to the columns opposite the grand staircase._

_Eli smirked at Adam's stance._

_Adam and Fiona were facing each other, seemingly engrossed in flirtatious banter. Fiona was casually leaning against a column while twirling her hair. She kept eye contact with him as they spoke. Adam stood close to her, somewhat leaning over her with one arm bent at the elbow, resting against the same column. It didn't take a rocket scientist to deduce that they were together._

_Clare shifted uncomfortably as she looked at Eli. "Guess they don't know we're here," she said mostly to herself. Eli agreed. They did seem like they were in their own world._

_Suddenly Adam moved forward, closing the short distance between him and Fiona. Eli raised an eyebrow as they continued to kiss. He and Clare waited for a few moments, not quite sure how to proceed. It became clear that while Adam and Fiona were not in full make out mode, they had conveniently forgotten to keep a lookout for their friends._

_Upon seeing them pull apart again, Eli grabbed Clare's hand. "Come on let's go, or we might be standing here all night!" he joked._

_As they approached the couple Adam was about to lean in for another kiss. However, Fiona spotted them and tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly took a step back._

"_Hey guys!" Eli and Clare said with a bit forced cheeriness. This was painfully awkward._

_Adam turned to them with a goofy grin, "Hey guys, didn't see you there!" Fiona looked at him and laughed._

"_Well, it took awhile to find parking," Eli fibbed. He and Clare had arrived on time._

"_Cool. Did you guys stop by the concession stand?" Adam asked as he and Fiona began walking. Eli and Clare fell into step beside them._

"_No. Not yet," Clare answered._

"_Mind if I chip in on the popcorn?" Adam asked them. "Fiona isn't a big fan."_

"_Of course!" Eli told him. He chuckled when he noticed Clare glaring at them. This would be just like old times. Whenever they shared popcorn Clare would get annoyed at how fast the boys ate it. They were usually more conscientious at the very beginning of the movie, but once it started they inhaled it._

_Just like that whatever tension there was melted away._

Despite the awkward beginning, the rest of the date went fine. Clare found it interesting to see Fiona and Adam's relationship up close. They were sweet together. She had found that the PDA her and Eli witnessed earlier wasn't the norm for them. They seemed to genuinely enjoy each other's company and the chemistry had as friends continued to shine. They had eased from a platonic to romantic relationship without losing themselves.

"Hey Clare."

In the mirror Clare saw a vaguely familiar petite girl with dark blonde hair standing behind her. She turned around to see Tina, a sophomore from her science class.

"What's up?" Clare asked. They didn't speak much but she figured Tina seemed nice enough.

"Is it true about your friend Fiona?" the girl asked.

Clare immediately stood straighter. "Yes, she's dating Adam," she said defiantly. When would people stop asking her about that? At first she ignored the questions, but after speaking with Adam and Fiona about it she began to simply answer yes and move along.

"Well, I know about that," the other girl responded in a tone that suggested it was old news. "I wanted to know if it's true her Ex used to beat her up?"

Clare's heartbeat sped up. No. This wasn't happening. "Where did you hear that?" she asked forcibly.

The other girl flinched. "Some girl in the hall was talking about it. Geez, I just wanted to know…" she trailed off as she left the bathroom.

Clare watched her go. She knew she should get going as well, but found herself rooted to the spot.

She and Eli had never spoken directly to Fiona about Bobby, but with Fiona's permission Adam gave them a brief overview of the situation. It was bad. Her ex hit her and claimed she had made it all up. He was the reason she left New York. The stress of the legal case against him broke her down and led her to drink. The experience was very traumatic and she was still struggling with the fall out.

Clare was extremely worried now that it was part of Degrassi's rumor mill. Just like that a normal day became anything but.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: In my opinion, I don't Adam and Fiona will be one of _those _couples, lol! Both had been made to feel like the third wheel in the past (with eClare & Dolly J). I'm chalking their PDA extravaganza up to being a new couple and not realizing anyone they knew was around. Anyway, it was fun to imagine Eli and Clare's shocked faces ;-)

As for the second part of this, it looks like the issue Fiona would like to put behind her the most is now on Degrassi's radar…

This story is moving along. Hope to post the next part soon-ish!


	21. Not Nearly Enough

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 21

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

They were supposed to be reading their textbooks, but their teacher had stepped out into the hall.

"Fiona!" Holly J grinned at her best friend.

"Yes?" Fiona said in a drawn out, exaggerated tone. She was pretty happy. Yesterday at the Dot was awesome. She was happy to finally have freedom to do whatever she wanted after school and now Adam could join her! She had already picked out movies for them to watch at the condo this week. She was in process of lining up some for next week as well.

"Have you seen the latest Anti- Grapevine post?" Holly J inquired.

Fiona rolled her eyes at the mention of the blog. "You know I haven't. Just tell me."

"Come with me to the media lab after this class!" her friend begged. Fiona groaned. "I promise it'll be worth it."

Fiona sighed. "Whatever."

Holly J clapped her hands together just as the teacher returned.

After class the two girls made a bee line for the lab.

Holly J sat down and quickly pulled up the site. "Okay, so I feel really bad about last time. What Chantay wrote was pretty crappy," she acknowledged.

"Yes, it was," Fiona agreed.

"But, I think this makes up for things!" she smiled excitedly. Fiona frowned as she moved to read the screen.

* * *

**Real Love? (My Bad)**

Hello girls and boys of Degrassi. First I want to mention, even Gossip Queens occasionally get bad information. We do our best to check out sources, but if someone is determined to present a story contrary to the truth it takes time for the real story to emerge. So, my bad on this one.

Moving right along, last week we were presented with a story so incredulous that our rational mind immediately categorized it as fiction. However, sometimes truth is stranger than fiction. Definitely in this case. I think we all know who I'm referring to, so I won't name names (this will save wonders on my legal fees). Let's just say I got an eyeful at the Dot yesterday and I no longer think the kiss that landed them in detention was staged.

In the interest of a fresh start, I'm going with new nicknames: Miss Privileged and So Confused. Anyway, there were other witnesses to this new development. Their friends Emo Guy and Church Girl. The Football Lovers. Even Teen Jock Dad (formerly Young Hot Jock)!

I for one can't wait to see what drama unfolds around these two crazy kids. What do you think?

Click Here to comment! (36 Comments)

* * *

Fiona looked at Holly J. "_How_ does this make things better?"

Holly J gaped at her. "She admitted she was wrong! She even called out whoever fed her lies. And she updated your nicknames."

Fiona frowned. "This posting is extremely patronizing to our relationship. And Adam isn't confused; he's transgendered. He's always known who he is."

Holly J paused, taking time to choose her words delicately. "I agree with you completely. But this is high school. Most students are extremely insecure and close-minded. It takes time for them to understand. What's remarkable is that gossipers don't usually do a mea culpa! This is a good thing, Fi!"

Fiona sighed. "I'm sorry if I can't muster the same enthusiasm that you have for this." She then stood up. "If you'd excuse me, I have to get to lunch."

Holly J furrowed her brows as she watched her best friend go. She had hoped this would cheer her up, not bring her down. Holly J knew all about the taunts and comments Fiona and Adam endured this past week. Since her confrontation with Bianca, Holly J noticed things were looking up. Wasn't this article an indication that they were winning the war?

-oOo-

Eli had a pensive look on his face as he listened to the rest of Adam's story.

"The drive here was so silent and tense. I'm just sick of feeling like no matter what I do I'm a disappointment to her," his friend continued.

"That sucks man," Eli sympathized. "You're certainly not a disappointment. You're one of the best guys I know," he added honestly.

Adam cracked a small smile. "Thanks. I just wish my mom could see it that way."

Eli nodded, not sure what to say. Adam's mom was a pill. He placed his hands in his pockets as they continued walking to cafeteria at a leisurely pace. It gave them time to talk about this alone. Lunch was a happy time and neither wanted to continue this discussion with their girlfriends present.

After a moment he said, "Hey, two more years, right?"

Adam chuckled, "Yeah."

"Then you can move out and transition into a 'real boy'," Eli teased.

Adam gave him a look. In truth, he couldn't wait until he was 18. He would finally be a legal adult and could move forward with his life as the man he was meant to be.

They approached the entrance of the lunch room. "Alright, I'm going to catch up with Clare. See you inside!" Eli said as he and Adam parted ways. As usual his friend was waiting for Fiona.

Eli grabbed some food from the lunch line and headed to their usual table. He was surprised to see Clare talking with Alli. While she was his girlfriend's best friend they usually ate lunch with different groups of friends. Seeing that they were deep in conversation he slowed his approach.

"And how did you find this out?" he overheard Clare ask her friend.

Alli had a slightly pained expression on her face. "People are starting to talk about it. I'm sorry. I like Fiona too and I think this really sucks."

Eli was becoming concerned because Clare looked really upset.

"I can try to do damage control," Alli offered. "Maybe spread the word it's a lie?"

Clare shook her head. "It's too late for that."

Eli decided to finally step in. "Too late for what?" he asked confused.

Alli and Clare looked up startled. They glanced at Eli and then shared a look.

"I should go." Alli stood up. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help." She glanced at Eli again before walking away.

He placed his tray on the table and took a seat next to Clare. "What's going on?"

His question hung in the air for several moments. He was about to ask again when she finally she turned to him.

"Why can't things ever stay simple?" she sighed.

He gave her a quizzical look. He gently took her hands in his. "Tell me what's wrong."

"People know… about Fiona's past."

It took a few seconds for the sentence to click in his mind. "You mean, about the trial? Her ex?" he questioned alarmed.

Clare nodded.

Eli felt bad. Going through it the first time was traumatic. Reliving the abuse during the trial was also no picnic. And now Fiona would have to deal with everyone here finding out about it. She was going to feel victimized by it all over again. Why was this coming up now?

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: I couldn't have Chantay update her blog _that _quick ;-) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I should have the next chapter up over the weekend!

Woo hoo! New Degrassi tomorrow! So looking forward to more Fadam scenes :D


	22. Hidden Thoughts

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 22

Summary and notes in part 1.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Fiona put the Anti- Grapevine out of her mind as she walked towards the cafeteria. In the grand scheme of things it didn't matter. She decided she wasn't going to get worked up over it. However, that didn't mean it didn't sting. The past week was more stressful and tiring than she outwardly let on. She may have appeared to others as Teflon but she certainly wasn't. She was only human.

Her therapist was an incredible resource. In the wake of the trial she was frequently annoyed with the woman. She felt judged and belittled. She resented being prescribed anti-anxiety medication because it was tangible proof that she was in fact crazy. In the weeks that followed she came to see that she had been wrong. Everyone needs a little help sometimes. As she worked past her issues, it was nice having a sounding board on the little things. These days she spoke to her about Adam quite a lot.

There were things concerning him that she didn't feel comfortable speaking about with anyone else. Holly J was supportive of their relationship now, but Fiona didn't want to open up to her about her doubts. Declan still didn't know they were dating. Hopefully that would change soon. He was coming up for a visit in two weeks. She planned to make introductions then, however in the interim she couldn't confide in him. Clare and Eli were great, but they weren't close enough yet. Besides they were Adam's friends first.

Fiona and Adam had only been dating for two weeks. How could she tell any of them that while she missed New York, being away from him next year was a crushing thought? Or that she had considered going back to being friends a few times because all her relationships had ended on a bad note and she didn't want that to happen? Or that sometimes she wasn't sure if she believed the ugly remarks they got at Degrassi would eventually die down. Bianca and her friends didn't seem likely to let things go anytime soon, which worried her.

Fiona frowned as she rounded the corner. Owen Milligan was leaning against one of the lockers. He spotted her and smirked. She decided to ignore him and continued walking toward the cafeteria.

"Hey Fiona," he called. "Wait up." He sprinted to catch up with her.

She knew he was friends with Fitz and Bianca. While he hadn't said much in detention Fiona considered him just as bad as the others.

"Just wanted to say I'm sorry," he said. For the first time his voice was devoid of arrogance. "I know we got off to the wrong start."

Puzzled by his words, Fiona turned to him. "Why are you apologizing?"

He shrugged. "I get it now, that's all. When you're ready for a real guy, let me know."

She narrowed her eyes, "Screw you."

Owen laughed. "I hope to sometime soon. We all know your boyfriend _can't_." He winked.

Fiona was not a violent person. She preferred to battle with words. If that failed, then bring in lawyers. At the moment neither tactic appealed to her. With her hands balled in her fists, she never wanted to hit a person in the face more than she did right now. She was radiating with anger as he smirked at her.

"Fiona," she heard.

Adam walked towards her concerned. '_Why is she talking to Owen_?' he thought. He gave the other boy a hard look.

Fiona turned back to Owen. He smiled at her again and then walked off just before Adam reached her.

"What was that?" Adam asked alarmed. The hallway was mostly deserted so he took a chance and wrapped his arm around her.

Fiona shook her head, "Nothing." She wouldn't meet his eyes.

Adam was unconvinced. "What did he do? Tell me," he pressed. The older boy had obviously upset her in some way.

Fiona pulled away and took a few steps towards the lunch room. "Nothing," she repeated. "Can we just go to lunch?"

Adam stared at her for a few seconds, internally debating whether or not to let this go.

"Please?" she asked.

Adam sighed. "Fine," he relented. At the moment she was shutting him out. He resolved to ask her about it this afternoon when she was less guarded. Times like these he hated this school, but right now he was angry at himself. Words could cut like a knife and once again he failed to protect her.

Fiona bit her lip as they entered the cafeteria. Adam had a pensive look on his face and she couldn't think of anything to say. She was looking forward to lunch all morning and now she couldn't wait for it to be over. She mentally shook herself. She was here with Adam. Why let Owen's stupid words bother her so much?

"Hey, there's apple sauce today," Adam said interrupting her thoughts. He had a strained smile but she decided to play along.

Fiona smiled at him. "See, this is why I love Wednesdays."

Adam genuinely grinned as he picked up two cups and placed one on her tray. He looked into her eyes, "I couldn't agree more."

"So did you have any _churros_ this morning?" she asked as they moved down the line.

Adam gave her a look.

"I know. I've always had trouble rolling double 'r's," she quipped knowingly. When it came to foreign languages, French was her language of choice. Everything else was an afterthought.

"All you need is a good teacher. I can help with that," Adam said smugly.

"Hmm, someone thinks highly of himself," Fiona laughed.

"What can I say? If you got it, flaunt it," Adam teased. Fiona rolled her eyes as she laughed.

Their spirits were much higher as they reached their table.

"After you," Adam said and made a dramatic gesture.

"Such a gentleman," Fiona smiled as she sat down. She waved at Eli and Clare.

"Hey guys!" Adam said with a lopsided grin.

Clare looked at Eli. She realized he was right. Now was not the time or place to bring up something so heavy.

"You know, if you grin any wider your face might break?" Eli joked ignoring his prior apprehension. Adam merely shrugged.

"Don't hate," he retorted.

"Clare, how are the clubs progressing?" Fiona asked as she shook up her milk.

Clare smiled, happy to talk about the subject. "Well, after the last forum with Principal Simpson, there's has been overwhelming support in re-instating them. There is one more slated for next week and then the board is going to make a final decision. The outlook is pretty good."

"Great," Fiona grinned.

"The student council is already looking at applications. We think previous clubs will get approval first, but if you want to put in application now that's probably a good idea," Clare continued.

Adam looked at Fiona, "You already have a ton of signatures. Why not?"

Fiona wanted to start a fashion club. It was ironic, but the uniforms had brought out a lot of girls' inner fashionista. When you couldn't wear the clothes you wanted, you ended up dreaming of outfits you wished you could. She had many conversations with other students about accessories and had found some kindred spirits.

"I think I will," Fiona declared.

They settled into a companionable silence as they ate their food.

Several moments later Eli spoke. "Do you guys want grab some food at the Dot after school?" Clare tensed at his side a little.

Adam paused, "Actually we have plans."

Fiona nudged him in the shoulder. He sent her a confused look.

She _hated_ when Holly J bailed on her for Sav. She determined not to be one of those couples. "We were planning to watch a DVD at the condo. Do you guys want to come?"

Eli smiled. This was actually better. They could broach the topic in a private setting. "Sure," he answered.

"That sounds awesome," Clare readily agreed.

"Okay, then it's settled," Fiona said.

Adam held back a sigh. Normally he never passed up an opportunity to hang with his friends. However, he had just finished a week of detention, along with being grounded. He was looking forward to spending some time alone with Fiona. Not to mention, they had hung out with Eli and Clare yesterday at the Dot and he wanted to grill her about the earlier incident with Owen.

"You didn't even ask what movie we're watching," Adam said playfully to Eli, hiding his disappointment. "You could be walking into a chick flick."

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Ugh. Hate Owen. As for Fiona, she putting up a strong front but there are a few cracks in the armor.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It's great to know you guys are enjoying this story!

Somewhat off-topic: I finished the sequel to "Morning After" this weekend! I'm going to post it when this story is finished. (FYI, yesterday I posted a related one-shot called "The Talk") I also competed two new Fadam fics set during his Junior year!


	23. They Know

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 23

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: I wrote this part tonight! Feel free to let me know if there are any grammatical errors :-)

**Author's Note #2: Crap! I left off the first scene by the lockers! I knew something was off! That's what I get for posting this around midnight! It's been added back to this chapter.**

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

Adam fidgeted as he waited for Fiona by her locker. He was really looking forward to spending time with her at the condo. They always had a fun time hanging out there. His only regret was that they wouldn't be alone. He hated feeling this way. Eli and Clare were his best friends and he swore that he and Fiona wouldn't be the type of couple that isolated themselves.

For the most part, they weren't. In their first week of dating they didn't spend every afternoon together. Both had set aside time for friends and in his case, also his brother. One afternoon he had helped Fiona collect signatures for the new club she wanted to start, which was dedicated to fashion. While he had little interest in the subject, Adam was happy to support his girlfriend. It was tiring, but they got half of what needed that one day.

Still, today was different. He was uneasy about what Owen had said to Fiona and he knew she wouldn't discuss it with other people around. Also, he knew it was selfish but a small part of him longed to make out with her again. It felt like forever.

"Hey!" an upbeat Fiona greeted him.

Adam immediately smiled. His eyes met hers. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he teased. She laughed and his heart soared.

"Where are Eli and Clare?" Fiona asked.

"They're waiting out front," he told her. She nodded. "Let's go!"

The two teens floated down the hall and out the building. When they reached the front steps there was no sign of Eli and Clare.

"Are you sure they were going to meet us here?" Fiona questioned.

Adam smirked. He had a hunch where they had gone to. "We should head off school grounds."

Fiona was more than happy to take up his suggestion. They headed down the block, towards the tram shelter at the corner. As they rounded the corner the couple shared a knowing look.

"There you guys are!" Adam said loudly. He and Fiona laughed as Eli and Clare snapped apart. They looked disoriented for a moment, before both turned to Adam with fixed glares. He continued, "If you want to be alone we could always meet up at another time…"

"Har har," Eli said clearly not amused by the sudden interruption. Getting through a whole day without being able to kiss his girlfriend was rough. Clare looked somewhat embarrassed. Her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Really, it's no big deal," Fiona chimed in. She couldn't resist teasing them. Adam looked at her and grinned.

"No," Clare waved them off. "Since we're all here, why don't we head to the condo?"

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry," Adam agreed. He turned to Fiona. "What say you, princess?"

Fiona smiled at him. She liked when he called her by the nickname. He was always in a relaxed and playful mood. "Sounds like a plan."

-oOo-

"Food's here," Fiona announced, interpreting the sound of the intercom buzzer. She stood up from the couch and picked up the money on the coffee table. They had already worked out what was owed.

Adam quickly joined her. "I'll help!" He was eager to follow her to the kitchen.

"Such a gentleman," she remarked as the two of them walked away from the common area. When they reached the counter she turned to him. "Hmm, if I didn't know better I'd think you had an ulterior motive."

He feigned innocence for just a moment, before walking close to her. "I think you figured me out," he teased, as he leaned in for a kiss. Fiona moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought his hands to her waist as they continued to kiss. Adam was ecstatic to finally kiss her the way he wanted to all week.

Eli smirked as he returned his eyes to his girlfriend. "I don't think they're coming up for air anytime soon," he answered her.

It was like the movie theater all over again. Once he received the green light, Adam's body language was quite bold with girls he was interested in. Eli noticed this in Adam's flirtations with Bianca and Kara Saunders at the Amherst High party.

Despite herself, Clare looked up to check. "Yep, definitely," she said quickly looking away.

"I don't want to ruin things," Eli admitted. Their friends were in such great spirits. He was having second thoughts about telling them.

"Would you rather she heard about this from some random kid in the hall?" Clare reasoned. "Or worse, Bianca?"

Eli shook his head. "Of course not!"

"I'm just saying, it might not be easy but it's the right thing to do," Clare assured him.

Eli leaned back on the couch. "Let's hope that Adam and Fiona agree."

Several minutes later the food arrived and they were piled around the kitchen counter.

"Eli, here's your beef curry," Fiona said as she handed the goth boy his food. "Adam, I spotted your vegetable dumplings."

"Cool!" he said. He was initially perplexed that his appetizer wasn't in the other bag where he found his main course.

"Wow, this looks good," Clare commented on her Chicken Cashew dish.

"I promise, it will taste even better," Fiona said as they settled on the couch. She had ordered the same thing.

Adam had already begun stuffing food into his mouth. "And to think, I used to dislike Thai food."

"I converted him!" Fiona boasted in a sing-song voice. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's love! Endures even with a full mouth," Eli smirked.

Adam glared at him. "Okay, shall we un-pause the DVD?" he said reacching for the remote.

Eli and Clare stopped eating and shared a look.

"Actually, there's something we need to tell you," Eli said in a serious tone.

Adam threw him a quizzical look. "Dude, we're not changing the DVD. You don't know how hard it was to get Fiona to agree to watch 'The Losers'."

Fiona chuckled. "You have to admit, this movie has no plot and the outfits leave much to be desired."

"No, it's not that," Clare told them.

There was something in her tone that made Adam nervous. He glanced at Fiona. She also looked perturbed. "What is it?" he asked.

Clare paused. Eli looked at her and nodded, encouraging her to continue. "I heard something today."

Fiona's anxiety began to build. Was it another rumor? Why couldn't they just leave her and Adam alone? Their relationship was no one else's business. She didn't care about their age difference. She knew he was transgendered and fully accepted him. None of it mattered, she still wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with her.

"Just rip the bandage off," Adam said sadly. He knew the score. Whatever it was, it wasn't good news. He caught on to the looks Eli and Clare had exchanged. Something was up.

Eli hated this. A moment ago his friends were happy and bubbly. Now they were despondent and resigned to their fates. It wasn't fair.

"They know about Bobby," he blurted out.

Fiona gasped. Adam looked at her concerned. "Fi, are you alright?"

She was still for a moment as she processed what Eli just revealed. Her first thought was 'how?' There was a gag order on the case. Both families had their lawyers working overtime to keep this under the radar until the legalities were sorted out. Everyone in their social network knew about the allegations, but they kept it from being widely reported in the press. Her second though was 'why now?' This past week had been hard, but overall this semester had been pretty amazing. She was happier and more well-adjusted than she could remember being in a long time. Her issues hadn't magically disappeared, but she finally had a handle on them. She could feel that control slipping away. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Fiona shook her head.

Adam pulled her into an embrace. "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you." As he said the words, they rang hollow to him. He remembered how he felt when his secret was revealed to the whole school. Exposed. Scared. Vulnerable. Powerless. It was awful. His stomach turned at the thought of Fi going through that.

He looked up at Eli. "What do they know?" he pressed for details. He knew it might hurt her more, but they needed to know what they were dealing with.

Clare spoke up. "They found out about the case… and the allegations. It's part of the rumor mill."

Adam was angry. He wanted to know who was responsible. He wanted to scream or punch a wall. Instead he kept himself outwardly calm, as he held his girlfriend. Fiona looked like she would fall apart at any moment. She suddenly moved away from him.

"Thank you," she said to Eli and Clare as she abruptly stood. "I'm… I'll be right back," she said quickly as she quickly exited the room.

Adam blinked. "I'm gonna…" he trailed off as he got up from couch. "Give us a moment?"

Eli and Clare nodded with understanding and watched as their friend followed his girlfriend down the hall.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Whew! That took me a while to write, after many false starts. So Fiona knows… How will she handle it? And what does it mean for her and Adam?

I promise answers in the next chapter – the final chapter of this story!

I'm extremely happy I was able to see it through. This means I can post "Come What May" soon! As I previously mentioned, that story takes place roughly three months after this one. It picks up right after the story "Morning After". After much debate, I decided to share two things I'm proud about it:

1- There is a twitter fight! (as you may know, all the Degrassi characters have twitter account. "Writing" for them was fun!)  
2- There is also a five page love scene (…yeah. Probably speaks for itself.)

Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I appreciate all the alerts, favorites, and of course reviews :D


	24. Not Easily Broken

"You Don't Want Me" – Part 24

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: So, I decided to go ahead and post this tonight. It's the final chapter. You may want to go back and re-read the last one. I initially left out of the opening scene of Chapter 23.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

"Fiona!" Adam called out.

He had gone directly to her bedroom, only to find it empty. He doubled back and checked bathroom and master bedroom. She was in neither. Reaching the smaller of two guest rooms, he paused at the door. He could hear her softly crying.

He cautiously entered. He swallowed a lump as he took in the sight of her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her back turned towards him. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Fiona," he whispered.

She stiffened. He sat down next to her on the bed. Fiona quickly wiped her eyes before turning to him.

"Hi Adam." She attempted a small smile.

He looked at her with compassion. "It's okay."

She suddenly frowned. "How is it okay, Adam? Everyone knows how stupid and weak I was," she said, her voice laced with anger. He could tell, most of it was directed at herself. "I mean, only someone desperate would cover up for a guy who throws her down stairs," she continued. Fiona couldn't hold it in anymore. She put her head in her hands as she sobbed.

Adam wrapped his arms around her and held her as cried. After a long moment he spoke.

"It wasn't your fault Fiona," he said with conviction. "You're not stupid or weak. You're one of the bravest people I know. You don't let other people dictate your life or your choices. You're smart, beautiful, and strong—"

"Just stop it!" she yelled.

Adam watched her. He neither tightened nor loosened his hold on her.

"Why would you want me?" she questioned. "I'm so broken," she stated honestly. She thought she had come to terms with what happened with Bobby, but the thought of everyone at Degrassi talking about it. Whispering about her in the halls. Looking at her. Judging her. She wasn't sure if she could handle it.

Adam lifted her chin. She brought her eyes to his.

"Because you're _you_," he said sincerely. "Before I met you I was just existing. You brought me to life. Not a day goes by where I don't pinch myself, wondering how lucky I am to know you – let alone be with you. I don't care about your past. It doesn't define you. I know who you are."

Fiona stared at him. She didn't know what to say. She felt the honest emotion in his words. He wasn't placating her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her. "We're going to get through this together."

Fiona was silent for a long moment.

"I feel kind of silly running off to cry," she admitted now that she felt more composed.

Adam was already shaking his head. "Don't. It's alright, really."

Fiona smiled at him and wiped her eyes, drying the lingering moisture. "Thanks."

He returned her smile. "Fiona," he said softly. He felt so much for the girl beside him. There were words on the tip of his tongue, but he knew he wasn't ready to say them. Instead he continued, "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

Her heart swelled with emotion. She felt every bit as lucky as he remarked moments ago. "Spoken like a true prince, Adam."

She then rested her head on his shoulder.

-oOo-

At first she was happy. She finally had something she could use to directly target the ice princess. Bianca hoped that this time she could knock her permanently off her thrown. She had proof that Fiona wasn't right in the head. Normal people didn't stay with people who hit them. They could see that sticking around wasn't in their self interest.

It was obvious that her "secret" being out in the open affected Fiona. She didn't walk with the same confidence she had before. There had been some distance between her and Adam. She had skipped a few days here and there.

Truth be told, for a moment Bianca felt a tiny bit bad for her nemesis. Perhaps she had finally gone too far. She really didn't think domestic violence was a joke, but in her quest for vengeance she had released the information without a second thought.

Whatever guilt she felt went away once tide of public opinion had shifted in favor of Fiona. Some of the more tasteless jokes led to workshops at Degrassi about domestic violence and abuse. Other students began speaking out about their experiences. It was all very kumbaya and instead of becoming an outcast, people praised Fiona for her "bravery".

Bianca frowned as she watched the couple walk down the hall. Their happiness irritated her. She rolled her eyes and looked away, deciding to no longer care.

Adam smiled as his girlfriend continued to guess.

"Is it going to be outdoors or in?" Fiona asked excitedly.

"Outdoors," he told her.

"Formal or informal dress?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That was three questions, Fi," he warned her.

She grinned at him. "Come on, the first question didn't count!"

He gave her a knowing look.

"Excuse me for wanting to know a bit more about how we're going to celebrate our one month anniversary," she teased. She was elated that they reached this milestone.

"The whole point of a surprise is withholding details," he countered.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night," she said honestly. This past month had been a rollercoaster, and the last two weeks had arguably been the hardest for Fiona. However, Adam lived up to his words and then some. Their relationship was stronger than ever.

Adam looked at her and grinned. "Neither can I."

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is! Even Bianca has realized how futile it is trying to mess with Adam and Fiona. Thanks again for sticking through 24 chapters! My longest story yet!

Let me know what you think. I heart reviews :D

**Update: "Come What May" has been posted.**


End file.
